Ian's Secret (Title? Zan. X-over with Witchblade.)
by Inquisitive1
Summary: One of Ian's secrets appears (Witchblade) along with Zan (Max's dupe Roswell)
1. Disclaimer and Chapter 1

Title: Ian's Secret (Tentative title)

Author: Inquisitive1

Email: Inquisitive1@angelfire.com

Rating: PG13

Distribution: Sooner or later at my site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction

Disclaimer: I own only the characters not on a show. My first Witchblade fic

Summary: Sara Pezzini meets a teenage girl who reminds her of her stalker Ian Nottingham. Semi Crossover with Roswell

Note: // Images // Anai and Zan's connection 

______________

Chapter 1

New York City: Spring 2002

            Detective Sara Pezzini walks down the street bumping into a figure. "Oh sorry" she mutters looking down to see a dark haired teenager staring at her. "Hey" she smiles

            The girl moves away almost frightened she runs down the street

            Sara looks down to see her bracelet hiss 'Damn thing' she thinks turning to see if she can find the girl.

            Sixteen year old Anai runs around the corner away from the cop her inborn instincts knowing who the woman is. 'Weilder.' "Shit" she mutters her mind flashing over images

            // A glove with a blade on the end.

            The woman dodging bullets.

            Arguing with a dark haired man. //

            Anai shakes her head "Stop" she mutters trying to end the images.

            "Hey kid" Sara calls finding the dark haired teen in the alley

            Anai looks at the cop "What?"

            "Are you OK?" Pez asks

            Anai moves away from the woman "Yeah fine."

            "I get this feeling you aren't being honest with me."

            "Not fond of cops." Anai says moving past the woman

            "Not many people are" Pez smiles "Names Pezzini."

            Anai looks at her "I know"

            "How do you know?"

            Anai takes off disappearing in the crowd. ZAN she goes in search of her best friend/lover/protector.

That afternoon

            Sara enters her office removing her jacket

            "Hello Lady Sara"

            Sara jumps at the sound of the familiar voice "Damn it Ian one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack" she says closing the door to her office. "What are you here for? Give me another vague warning?"

            "The girl you spoke with... where is she?"

            "I didn't get her address." Sara retorts "And stop stalking me!"

            "I am protecting you." Ian replies

            "Nottingham why are you here?" Sara demands annoyed

            Ian bows his head "Find the girl. She can answer many questions."

            Sara stares at him "How am I supposed to find her?"

            Ian reaches out touching the bracelet. "The Witchblade will lead her to you." he looks away "I have to go"

            "Ian, why would this lead her to me?"

            "It will show you." Ian says walking out the door

            Sara stares after the enigma 'What am I going to do with him?' she shakes her head turning to her paperwork.


	2. Chapters 2 and 3

Chapter 2  
  
That Night: Anai and Zan's place  
  
"You OK, babe?" Zan asks finding Anai staring out the window of their bedroom.  
  
Anai tilts her head back to look at him "She knows my father."  
  
"You saw that?"  
  
"Mmm" she nods "I'm scared"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"I haven't seen my father since I was five or six. Momma always told me he was different. That his work is why we had to stay away from him."  
  
" 'nai its OK."  
  
"Momma said his boss was a jerk who would do anything to take me from her." she shivers involuntarily  
  
" 'nai nothin' will seperate us."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise" he kisses her temple "how are you feelin'?"  
  
"My stomach and head still hurt from being so close to the Witchblade." She sighs turning she wraps her arms around him rubbing her cheek against his chest.  
  
"Let's get you to bed." Zan picks her up carrying her over to the bed he lays her down pulling the covers up.  
  
As he starts to move away Anai grabs his hand "Stay?"  
  
"For a little while, I have to get to work."  
  
Anai nods "I know" she yawns "I wish you didn't have to work tonight"  
  
"I know but I'm close by if you need me."  
  
"I love you my King" she says sleepily  
  
"And I you my Queen" he smiles kissing her neck.  
  
Just before dawn  
  
Zan enters the bedroom concerned when he doesn't find Anai awake to greet him. 'She usually wakes up.' he shakes his head 'Must be exhausted.' he sits on the edge of the bed leaning down to kiss her forehead. He frowns "She's burning up" he mutters touching her forehead. "Anai come on babe wake up" he says taking her hand he winces his mind receiving images  
  
//A dark haired man watching over a woman sleeping.  
  
The man being beaten by another man with silver/blond hair//  
  
"FATHER" Anai cries out curling up she clutches her stomach  
  
"Anai come on your dreamin' babe" Zan says worried  
  
Anai opens her eyes looking at him hazily "Zan"  
  
" 'nai I need you to stay awake"  
  
"Zan" she drifts back to sleep  
  
"Anai come on don't do this babe"  
  
//The cop wearing the Witchblade healing Anai//  
  
"The cop," Zan sighs "OK babe I guess we'll give it some time... if need be we'll go to the cop's place" he runs his fingers through his spiked locks.  
  
Early evening: Sara's Apartment  
  
"I'm coming I'm coming" Sara calls sleepily "Nottingham if that's you I swear" Sara trails off as she pulls open the door to find a tall man with piercings and spiked hair protectively cradling the young woman from the day before in his arms "What the...? Who are you?"  
  
"She needs your help... or that things help" Zan nods at the Witchblade "I can't heal her like this."  
  
Sara steps aside letting the man enter "Why don't you just take her to the hospital?"  
  
"Too many questions" Zan answers setting Anai on the couch. "Anai is my life and my responsibility... I ain't gonna take her anywhere that can result in her being taken from me."  
  
Sara nods moving closer she touches the girl's forehead "She's burning up... why do you think this can heal her?" she nods at the Witchblade "How do you know about it?"  
  
"I know what she knows."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Zan"  
  
"Let's see what we can do" Sara allows the Witchblade to activate putting her hand against Anai's forehead. She gasps as the images hit blurring together but the last images sticking out the most  
  
//Anai hugging a man's legs "Daddy"  
  
Sara's eyes move up to see the figure's face 'Ian?!'  
  
Ian's eyes meet Sara's then he looks down at the child//  
  
Sara pulls back staring at the young woman  
  
"You saw it didn't you" Zan says looking at the cop knowingly  
  
"She's... she's his daughter"  
  
"Mmm" Zan nods crouching beside the couch he touches Anai's cheek "do you know where he is?" Zan asks softly  
  
"He's probably outside" Sara replies  
  
Anai blinks hazily through her fever "Zan?"  
  
"Hey 'nai."  
  
She holds her arms out  
  
Zan picks her up settling on the couch with Anai against his chest "Sleep my Queen" he whispers against her hair. After a moment he looks at the cop seeing the faraway expression. "I need to speak with him."  
  
Hearing the tone Sara snaps out of her thoughts "Why?" she asks suspiciously  
  
"Because I need to know somethings... like why she gets the visions of that thing." he nods at the Witchblade.  
  
"She gets visions of the other wielders?"  
  
Zan nods "Its getting harder for me to protect her from them."  
  
"Give me a sec. I'll see if he's out there" she nods at the window. She makes her way to the bedroom opening the window looking down and up she doesn't find Ian sitting on the fire escape. She sighs leaving the window open for him to enter. "He'll show up sooner or later" she says returning to the livingroom.  
  
"Her fever's gone down some" Zan says "thanks"  
  
Sara nods "What did you mean by you couldn't heal her?"  
  
"Its a long story" Zan hedges  
  
"Know the feeling." Sara says warily  
  
"You should keep your window closed Lady Sara."  
  
Sara looks up to see Ian walk down the steps "About time you showed up" she says annoyed  
  
Ian stops in his tracks seeing the teen sleeping on the couch. "Anai" he says softly his voice and eyes showing his surprise and concern  
  
"Zan, that's Ian."  
  
Zan looks at Ian then at Anai "She's pretty much unconscious."  
  
"What happened?" Ian asks  
  
"Ask that thing" Zan says annoyed "lately its caused her numerous nightmares." he nods at the Witchblade  
  
"It hasn't caused any to me" Sara says "other than the normal."  
  
"It's in her blood." Ian says  
  
"How so?"  
  
Ian looks at Sara then at his daughter "Anai born just over nine months after he forced me to wear the Blade."  
  
"So the Witchblade still had some lasting effects on you that ended up in Anai."  
  
"Yes." Ian's eyes narrow looking at the young man holding his daughter. He like Sara, sensing Zan's power. "Who are you?"  
  
Zan looks the older man over also seeing the ruthless power in his dark eyes "Nothing you need to know about right now."  
  
"Why did you seek out Sara?" Ian asks  
  
"Anai was sick... I couldn't take her to the hospital and I saw this place. So here we are."  
  
"Where is Hope?" Ian asks  
  
Zan looks down at Anai cuddled against him "She's dead"  
  
Ian closes his eyes "How did she die?"  
  
"Protecting us." Zan answers "I wasn't strong enough to stop him."  
  
"Who?" Sara asks  
  
"One of my enemies."  
  
"Where is this person?" Ian demands his voice hard  
  
Zan looks at his love's father his royal air beginning to show "Who he is and where doesn't concern you at this time. I will deal with him in my own way when the time comes." he looks at Sara "Beware if that is as powerful as it feels you will find yourself in some trouble... bigger than anything you've ever seen." he looks at Anai "I'm only here for your help... I can't stop the images from appearing... or even slow them down. They are getting worse."  
  
"The Witchblade is showing itself to her." Ian explains "I do not know how it can be stopped or slowed."  
  
"Would Irons?" Sara asks  
  
"He could but I promised Hope that Irons would have no contact with Anai. I am not going back on that promise."  
  
"This is a promise you're going to have to go back on" Zan says "Hope would understand."  
  
"You do not understand what it is like to be under his thumb" Ian says  
  
"I am not going to lose Anai. Either you help me or I take her there" Zan says his eyes hardening "Anai is all I have left and whatever is causing this in the end will result in her death or worse."  
  
"The worse is Irons." Ian says  
  
"Not for me. Or for her. The worst is being seperated." Zan says his heart breaking at the thought of losing Anai.  
  
"Ian I don't trust Irons either but I think he's right. I saw some of what she sees. They are what I see. She's a kid... who knows how much her mind can handle."  
  
"I'm going to have to tell him about her." Ian says staring at the floor. "He is not going to be happy." Ian winces inwardly at the thought of his punishment for not telling his Master about Anai's existance.  
  
"No he's not but who cares... he might have answers that can help them." Sara says  
  
Ian reluctantly nods "I will take you there."  
  
Zan nods "Thanks."  
  
"We should go... I have been gone far too long."  
  
Sara touches Ian's arm "Ian your doing what's best... for both of you."  
  
"I hope so... for her sake." he looks at Zan standing with Anai cradled in his arms. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Zan looks at Anai then back at Ian "It has to be done. I would prefer to not do this but her life and perhaps her sanity is at stake."  
  
Ian nods walking out the door  
  
Zan looks at Sara "Thank you"  
  
"Your welcome. If you or Anai need anything let me know."  
  
Zan nods walking out the door.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Irons Estate  
  
Ian enters the study with Zan right behind.  
  
"Ian where have you been?" Irons demands before noticing the younger man he walks down the stairs then puts on his most charming smile  
  
Zan's instincts hit high he tightens his arms around Anai.  
  
"Ian why didn't you tell me we were having guests?"  
  
Ian stares at the floor "Anai is connected with the Witchblade... it is having an effect on her."  
  
"Welcome to my home" Irons smiles at the man "I'm Kenneth Irons"  
  
"Zan Antar"  
  
"Welcome Mr Antar. And this is Anai?" he nods at the young woman sleeping in Zan's arms  
  
Zan nods remaining alert and wary of the older man  
  
Irons goes to his desk pushing the intercomm button "Dr Immo I need to speak with you."  
  
A moment later a man enters "Yes Kenneth?"  
  
"We have a guest who needs your attention."  
  
"What happened?" Dr Immo asks looking at the young man  
  
"Fever." Zan replies  
  
"Come this way and I'll check her out."  
  
As the three leave the study Irons lashes out stricking Ian across the face. "What were you thinking bringing strangers here?" he snarls his anger apparent.  
  
Ian barely flinches at the hit his eyes glued to the floor "Anai needs your help"  
  
"Who is she Ian? Why does she need my help?"  
  
Ian lifts his head glances momentarily at Irons "She is my daughter."  
  
Hearing that Irons stares at Ian "WHAT?!" he yells  
  
In the exam room Zan lifts his head hearing the yell  
  
"Ignore that... he's always yelling at Ian over something." Dr Immo says seeing the young man's action. "Now what led to this fever?"  
  
"I'm not sure... I came home from work this morning and she was sick... I had hoped she would be well by this evening but" Zan shakes his head  
  
In the study Ian is on the floor trying to catch his breath  
  
"A child?! You had a child and did not tell me?!" Irons yells  
  
"I am sorry Master."  
  
Irons grabs Ian's hair pulling hard forcing Ian to look at him "Who is the child's mother?"  
  
"Her name was Hope"  
  
"What did you mean she is connected to the Witchblade?"  
  
"Anai was born just nine months after..."  
  
"She carries some of the memories" Irons finishes  
  
Ian nods "Yes. She needs your help"  
  
"Why should I help her?"  
  
Ian lifts his head "She can not stop the memories, the dreams."  
  
"Interesting." Irons looks at Ian thoughtfully "I could help her... to at least understand what is in her mind. Why don't we go see how our guests are doing."  
  
Ian silently follows his Master to the lab. They enter to find Anai sitting up staring at Zan her eyes obviously furious.  
  
What was I supposed to do 'nai? You were sick... and I couldn't heal you.   
  
You brought me here   
  
I had no choice. I would do anything for you 'nai.   
  
"Don't give me that puppydog look" Anai says angrily "I'm still pissed off" she groans "Damn it why do you have to be so hot"  
  
Zan smiles reaches into his pocket pulling out a bag of Skittles "Then I bet you don't want these"  
  
"You know bribery isn't always going to work on me mister"  
  
"You can't resist candy"  
  
Anai groans grabbing the pack  
  
"Nope gotta say it" Zan smirks holding the candy away  
  
"Fine Zan's da man." she reaches around grabbing the candy. "I'm still mad."  
  
"What ever you say dollface"  
  
"Glad to see you are feeling better" Irons says finally speaking  
  
Anai looks at the man immediately knowing who he is her eyes narrow "Well if it isn't the egomaniacal billionaire."  
  
Zan shakes his head "Ignore her she's in one of her moods."  
  
"I have been called worse" Irons chuckles  
  
Mmm think I should tell him what else Momma called him?   
  
Babe he's going to help you don't piss him off   
  
"Kenneth, Ian, talking will have to wait. She needs some rest." Dr Immo says nodding at Anai.  
  
Irons nods slightly "Ian why don't you show our guests to their rooms. We can talk tomorrow."  
  
Ian gestures to the door.  
  
Zan helps Anai off the table putting his arm around her shoulders "Come on sweets" he gives Irons a thankful nod over Anai's head following Ian out the door.  
  
"Ian make our guests comfortable and then return to the study" Irons orders  
  
"As you wish" Ian nods closing the doors behind them. "This way" he turns on his heel leading them down the hallway.  
  
"So this is what you've been doing all these years" Anai states  
  
Ian nods  
  
Babe there's something about this place.   
  
Anai squeezes Zan's hand I know   
  
Ian remains silent observing the couples reaction to each other as he leads them upstairs to the guest room. "I take it you would like to share a room."  
  
"Whatevers fine. Its easier for me to keep an eye on her."  
  
Ian nods opening a door he turns on a light "There is some clothing in the closet and dresser you both should be able to find something that fits. The bathroom is over there. Would you like something to eat? I can have someone bring something up."  
  
Zan looks at Anai shaking his head to find her fast asleep on the bed. "No thanks."  
  
Ian nods "If you need something to eat the number for the kitchen is 211. Breakfast is at 8 if you would like to join Mr Irons."  
  
"If she's feeling well enough then we'll join you."  
  
"If you need Dr Immo his number is 711." Ian says moving to the door he glances at Anai  
  
Zan seeing the look on Ian's face speaks "Don't worry man she just needs some sleep and then she'll be ready to talk."  
  
Ian nods "I hope so" he walks out of the room closing the door behind him.  
  
Zan looks at Anai "Better get you comfy babe"  
  
Study  
  
Ian enters the study to find Irons standing before the fireplace  
  
"How are our guests?"  
  
"In their room" Ian replies staring at the floor  
  
Irons turns around looking at Ian "Care to explain why you did not inform me of the girl's existance?"  
  
"Her mother did not want me too."  
  
"You serve me Ian" Irons says striking Ian in the side  
  
Ian flinches "Yes Master"  
  
"What else are you hiding from me?" Irons demands  
  
"Nothing Master" Ian says  
  
"Better not be."  
  
Upstairs  
  
Zan strips down to his boxers crawling in beside Anai kissing her shoulder "I love you my Queen" Zan whispers  
  
"And I you my King" she says sleepily 


	3. Chapters 4 and 5

Chapter 4  
  
Morning  
  
Anai rolls over to see Zan sleeping beside her. She smiles stroking his cheek.  
  
Zan smiles nuzzling into her touch  
  
"Good morning my King" she leans forward kissing him lightly  
  
Zan lifts his brow "That's my good morning kiss?" he pulls her head down swiping his tongue across her lower lip causing her to moan  
  
I love your tongue ring   
  
I know he kisses her his tongue thrusting into her mouth.  
  
Anai moans pulling Zan atop her digging her fingers in his shoulders "Mmm"  
  
Later  
  
"Babe don't ya think we should go down for breakfast?" Zan asks running his hand down Anai's bare stomach tugging lightly on the silver bar piercing of her navel. "You should speak with your father."  
  
Anai groans "I know"  
  
"Come on 'nai get up."  
  
Anai gets out of bed walking naked across the floor Gonna join me for a shower?   
  
"Of course" he smirks following her into the bathroom  
  
20 mins later  
  
"I'm glad you both could join us." Irons says noticing the two enter the diningroom. "I hope you both had a good nights sleep."  
  
"Fine." Anai nods  
  
"Have a seat" Irons gestures to the chairs glancing at Ian who moves out of the room "Anai Ian informed me that you have some of the Witchblade memories."  
  
"Yeah" Anai shrugs watching the man cautiously "Causes major pain. It started going surround sound lately."  
  
A servant sets full plates of food infront of them  
  
"Thanks" Zan grins at the woman "Any chance you have some Tobasco Sauce?"  
  
The woman looks at Irons  
  
"Whatever our guests need" Irons gestures  
  
"I will get it for you" the woman nods walking away  
  
"Thanks" Zan nods  
  
"Zan likes Tobasco just to warn you he puts it on everything."  
  
You know I haven't put it on you in a while.   
  
Maybe later lover   
  
"That's a pretty odd like" Irons states  
  
"I'm an odd guy... that's why 'nai adores me" Zan smirks  
  
Nah its 'cause your killer in bed   
  
"Here you go sir" the servant hands the Tobasco to Zan  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
Anai shakes her head seeing Zan pour the Tobasco sauce on his food and in his coffee and orange juice. "That is just nasty"  
  
"What can I say..." Zan shrugs  
  
"Anai why don't you tell us about what you see" Irons suggests taking a sip of his coffee  
  
"I don't know who's point I ever see it from... its always different."  
  
"How long has it been going on?" Irons asks  
  
"As long as I can remember." Anai shrugs "Its just lately they've gotten even more vivid."  
  
"It must be happening since the blade is now in use by Detective Pezzini." Irons muses  
  
"That would make sense... the blade needs a person to activate... it interrupts the forces" Zan says  
  
Irons looks at the young man his eyes narrowed "How do you know about the Witchblade?"  
  
"I know what 'nai knows." Zan shrugs taking a drink of juice  
  
Irons looks back at the girl "What is it you see?"  
  
"Its hard to explain... mostly events. Sometimes its the Wielders death. Other's the Protectors."  
  
"Protector?" Irons says surprised  
  
Anai nods  
  
'nai your father is the Protector.   
  
Oh yeah.   
  
"And who is the protector?" Irons demands  
  
"It changes... sometimes its a priest... a few times its been just some guy... I never know who the Protector is until I see the Wielders reaction."  
  
"Reaction?" Ian asks then looks down when Irons glares at him  
  
"If the Wielder dies the Protector usually follows soon after. Its the same if the Protector dies."  
  
"Anai there is something I want to show you." Irons stands at the same time Ian does also  
  
Zan?   
  
Yell if you need me   
  
"Ian why don't you show Mr Antar around" Irons suggests  
  
Ian nods  
  
"Anai?" Irons gestures to the door  
  
Anai kisses Zan's cheek then stands following Irons out the door as Zan stands.  
  
"I will show you around." Ian says  
  
"Lead the way" Zan says  
  
Ian leads Zan out of the diningroom "The lab is off limits unless Mr Irons or Dr Immo allows you in there. Mr Irons office above the study is off limits also. If you use the study just stay on the first floor."  
  
"No prob." Zan says  
  
*  
  
Irons leads Anai into the room set aside for Witchblade artifacts "This room has everything to do with the Witchblade."  
  
Anai looks at the pictures her eyes wide 'I've seen them... all of them.'  
  
"You are familiar with them?"  
  
"Joan of Arc... Cleopatra... I've seen them all."  
  
"And you have been there."  
  
"In a way."  
  
"You are quite an interesting young woman." Irons states "The child of the one man to wear the Witchblade with no after-effects." he rubs his hand absently  
  
"You wore it" Anai says  
  
"Yes... it was not fond of me."  
  
"It knows the wearers true intentions. If your intentions weren't pure that is why it rejected you... not just because your a guy"  
  
"So why did it stay with Ian longer?"  
  
"I'm not sure... it probably saw him as pure because wearing it wasn't his decision but yours. You wanted it out of power nothing more nothing less"  
  
"You seem to be a very blunt person"  
  
Anai shrugs "Mom raised me to tell the truth"  
  
"And Zan?"  
  
"Zan does what he wants... he lives his life the way he wants. He protects me... takes care of me." she moves around looking at the paintings  
  
"And what of your education?"  
  
"I don't go to school... I spend hours at the library reading and looking up things I'm interested in. That's my schooling. Zan works."  
  
"Works?"  
  
"Odd jobs... bouncer, bartending... whatever he wants."  
  
Irons nods  
  
"Mr Irons can I ask you something?"  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
Anai looks at him "Why did you want him to wear the blade?"  
  
"I had hoped that Ian would be able to control the Witchblade."  
  
"And weild it for you."  
  
Irons tilts his head in acknowledgement  
  
"If your thinking that you can take if from the cop... your wrong... it has bonded to her. It will not activate for anyone other than her."  
  
Outside  
  
Zan and Ian are standing out on the porch "How long is it going to take your boss to show 'nai whatever he's showing her?"  
  
"He takes whatever time he wants." Ian replies  
  
"You are curious about Anai"  
  
Ian shrugs "She's my daughter"  
  
"You haven't seen her in what 10 years" Zan says  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Fair warning man... mess with 'nai's mind or feelings... you've got yourself an enemy worse than any you've ever had."  
  
Ian and Zan stare each other down  
  
Irons and Anai walk outside Anai shakes her head seeing the look on Zan's face "Zannie what have I said about threatening people."  
  
Zan grins at Anai pulling her into a bear hug "What can I say babe gotta look out for ya."  
  
Anai leans against Zan looking at her father and Irons as they talk quietly. He's pretty much a prisoner here   
  
I know.   
  
"Anai it was a pleasure speaking with you. I wish to extend my offer of you both staying here while we work on your situation." Irons offers  
  
Anai looks up at Zan Whatcha think babe?   
  
Anything for my Queen.   
  
"It would be much easier for figuring out a solution to this problem of yours" Irons says  
  
And you could spend some time with your Pops   
  
Anai shrugs "Yeah sure" she turns staring out at the gardens below her mind running over the recent events. "It's up to Zan"  
  
"Why not... at least there's more people to keep 'nai out of trouble."  
  
"Good." Irons nods "If you need anything Ian can help you out." Irons gives Ian a sharp look before striding into the mansion.  
  
Want me to stick around?   
  
Nah I'll be fine.   
  
"Enjoy... I'm off to catch some major z's" Zan kisses Anai's head then walks inside Yell if you need me   
  
I'll be up in a little while Anai looks at her father seeing him relax as Irons walks inside. "It's been a while" she says softly  
  
Ian nods "I last spoke with your mother... on your 11th birthday... after that I had no idea where you were."  
  
"Around... living with mom's occassional boyfriend. She got married not long after my birthday." she shakes her head "Didn't last though... he hated having me around and when Zan moved in... he hated it more. So he left. Fine with me the guy was a major moron."  
  
"I wish things had been different for you."  
  
Anai shrugs "If they had been I never would have met Zan" she tilts her head thoughtfully 'And you never would have fallen in love with the Weilder.'  
  
"You love him" Ian states  
  
Anai chuckles "What's not to love... Zan grows on ya after a while. He's done a pretty good job making sure I don't get into trouble." she looks out at the garden "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"You want to know what happened"  
  
Anai looks at him "Yeah... I don't really remember much about my sixth birthday... I do remember you two got in a huge argument. Then saying goodbye"  
  
"He was getting suspicious about where I was disappearing too. I wanted to tell him the truth before he found out some other way... lessen the punishment I guess."  
  
"Mom didn't want him to know"  
  
"She made me choose... keep you both alive or tell the truth and risk losing you both."  
  
"So you left."  
  
Ian shrugs "She did not want you to grow up like I did. Next thing I knew you were gone. She called me every so often to let me know everything was going well never told me where you were. She asked me not to look for you and I agreed. Thought you both would be better off."  
  
Anai nods  
  
*  
  
Anai glances at her father from the corner of her eye as they walk back towards the mansion. She suddenly stops in her tracks her head beginning to pound her wrist aching.  
  
Ian sees her act "Are you OK?"  
  
Anai stares at her wrist almost as though she can see the gauntlet appear on the Weilder's arm. She puts her hands over her ears hearing the buzzing and hissing of the Witchblade the anger and pain of those who had died bellowing in her ears. "Stop stop stop" she mutters her legs giving way she falls to the ground ZAN!!!   
  
Upstairs Zan bolts out of bed hearing the scream of terror and pain ringing through his head I'm coming babe. Where are you?   
  
Out back Ian lifts up the shaking teen hurrying inside just as Zan runs down the stairs.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Zan demands seeing Anai unconscious  
  
Ian looks at the young man "I do not know she just collapsed." he continues on his way to the medlab. He enters to find Dr Immo and Irons speaking  
  
Irons turns around "What happened?"  
  
Ian sets her on the exam table "She said something about stopping then just collapsed."  
  
Irons looks at Ian "The Witchblade is in use go see why."  
  
Ian looks at Anai then after a moment nods hurrying out of the room  
  
Zan touches Anai's arm trying to connect with her 'nai come on wake up he jerks back suddenly as though his arm is on fire.  
  
Irons watches the young man's reaction thoughtfully 'They are keeping something from me.'  
  
"Her pulse is skyrocketing" Dr Immo says as she jerks awake her eyes wide  
  
She seeks out Zan's eyes  
  
'nai look at me Zan moves closer not touching her knowing her senses are out of control  
  
"Anai are you OK?" Dr Immo asks reaching out to check her pulse  
  
Zan grabs the man's wrist "Don't"  
  
"Mr. Antar. . ." Irons begins  
  
Zan looks at the Doctor "If you touch her when she's like this she's liable to respond... painfully." he lets the doctor's wrist go "She hasn't yet returned from whatever it was she saw."  
  
"How do you know?" Irons asks  
  
"I can't feel her." Zan replies moving so he's almost inches from touching her letting her know he's there without touching her. Come on 'nai. Its OK   
  
After about 15 minutes the doctor and billionaire watch as Anai's breathing returns to normal her eyes refocusing.  
  
"You OK babe?" After a moment Anai nods holding her arms out to him. Relieved Zan pulls her into a tight hug.  
  
Anai nuzzles into his neck Zannie hurts   
  
I know   
  
"Anai what happened?" Irons asks  
  
Anai shakes her head  
  
"Give her some time to sort... she'll explain." Zan assures  
  
Irons nods  
  
"I'm goin' to take her upstairs" Zan says lifting her up  
  
Somewhere  
  
Ian sees Sara fighting with a man seeing her being backed into a corner Ian grabs the man slamming him into the wall.  
  
"Nottingham" she says relieved "what the hell is going on?"  
  
Ian stares at the man on the ground "He was going to corner you and kill you."  
  
"Hey" Sara begins to protest then stops seeing the look on his face "Something wrong?"  
  
"Anai collapsed... I think she felt it."  
  
"Is she OK?"  
  
"I do not know. He sent me here to help you."  
  
"Then go back and see how she is" Sara orders  
  
Ian nods turning around  
  
"Hey Nottingham"  
  
Ian stops looking over his shoulder  
  
"Thanks" she nods at the guy on the ground  
  
"Any time Sara"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Zan and Anai's room  
  
Zan looks at Anai curled up on her side her head on his lap. He sighs stroking her hair gently "Its OK 'nai"  
  
I just want it to stop   
  
"That's why we're here babe. Get some rest we'll talk about it later."  
  
Anai looks up at him taking his hand she kisses his wrist I love you Zannie   
  
Zan smiles "I love you too 'nai"  
  
*  
  
Ian knocks on the door lightly. A moment later Zan opens the door stepping out into the hall.  
  
"She finally fell asleep."  
  
"What happened?" Ian asks  
  
"I'm not sure... she's barely said two words to me."  
  
"Do you want me to have dinner sent up?" Ian asks  
  
Zan looks at the door thoughtfully "I'm pretty sure I can get her back to normal." he looks back at Ian "You have to understand one thing about Anai... the more you push her the more she'll shut you out. She does things on her own time. You might want to warn your boss because any hint of pushing her and I swear we're so out of here."  
  
Ian stares at the younger man "Anai is my daughter I would never hurt her." Ian says  
  
"And she is my responsibility and I'm not about to lose her like I lost the rest of my family."  
  
ZAN   
  
Zan glances at the door again I'm right outside babe... talking with your Pops. I'll be there in a sec. "If she's up for dinner we'll be down."  
  
Ian nods "I will inform Mr Irons." he says turning on his heel.  
  
Zan watches as Ian walks down the hallway then reenters the room. He finds Anai sitting up resting her chin on her knees. "You feeling better?"  
  
Zannie will you write it out for me?   
  
"Sure" he smiles kissing her cheek he goes to the desk in the corner of room he takes out some paper and a pen. He settles beside Anai "Ready?"  
  
Anai nods resting her head on his leg allowing the images to return sending them to Zan so he can write what she saw.  
  
7PM  
  
Irons looks as Zan and Anai enter the room "Glad you could join us." he smiles looking at Anai "I trust you are feeling better"  
  
Anai nods sitting down "Takes a while to process."  
  
"And have you?" Irons asks  
  
"Mmm" Anai nods "The Witchblade is a being... not breathing but a being nonetheless."  
  
"So it feels things" Irons says  
  
"In a way" Anai replies  
  
"Pain?" Irons asks  
  
"Not really pain... more along the idea... it knows what pain is understands it but doesn't feel it the same way." Zan replies  
  
"How do you know that?" Ian asks when Irons glares at him he looks down.  
  
"I feel what 'nai feels" Zan shrugs giving the servant a grin as she sets a bottle of Tobasco sauce before him  
  
"Empathetic?" Irons questions  
  
Anai and Zan look at each other We can't tell him Zan... who knows what he'll do. He uses my father as a labrat.   
  
I know   
  
Irons and Ian watch the silent exchange with interest. 'Its almost as though they speak to each other.'  
  
Ian notices Irons attention 'I better warn them the first chance I get. I do not want him using either of them.'  
  
"Not really... we just kinda know what each other is feeling." Zan shrugs "There's no way to really explain it."  
  
Other than the alien half.   
  
Like I'm going to tell him that. "Me and 'nai are just on the same wavelength." Zan says with a tilt of his head "Drives people nuts"  
  
"Drove Mom nuts... she thought we shared a brain from the moment she dragged his sorry ass home."  
  
"Hey I resent that" Zan protests my ass ain't sorry   
  
No... definately not a sorry body part on ya   
  
You know if smirking in thoughts was possible I swear you'd have one right now   
  
I'm smirking on the inside lover.   
  
"Freaks people out..."  
  
"...when we finish each other's sentences." Anai finishes snickering at the look on her father and Irons faces.  
  
"We spend so much time together we just picked up each other's traits." Zan shrugs leaning back twirling a strand of Anai's hair absently watching Ian and Irons as if to dare them to seperate them.  
  
"Well I had a thought earlier... and I hope you two will consider it." Irons takes a sip of coffee watching them both.  
  
"What kind of thought?" Zan asks curiously  
  
"Perhaps you two would like to stay here... indefinately. We can work on this little issue with the Witchblade and Ian I'm sure would like to spend time with Anai."  
  
Ian nods remaining silent his eyes on his daughter  
  
"We'll think about it" Zan replies knowing that they need to discuss it.  
  
"Good." Irons smiles  
  
Late that night  
  
Zan looks at Anai laying beside him. "Babe what are you thinking?" he asks trailing his fingers down her spine  
  
"I don't know." she props her head up on her arms "There's good things about staying here."  
  
"You can get to know your Pops."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I don't have to worry about you getting into trouble when I'm not around" he chuckles  
  
"Hey"  
  
"We have help in getting this whole thing figured out."  
  
"Why don't we just go see the others... they might be able to help."  
  
"NO" Zan growls sitting up he runs his fingers through his hair  
  
Anai sighs feeling the anger radiating off his body "Zannie you can't run from them forever." she puts her arms around his upper chest kissing his shoulder. "They are apart of you." she puts her hand over his heart "I know you feel it."  
  
"We were the defects 'nai. They are the rightful heirs"  
  
Anai crawls into his lap "You are apart of them like they are part of you."  
  
"I'm a dupe... the wrong one." he says bitterly  
  
"You may be a dupe but you aren't the wrong one..." You are my king... the other may be the one they will accept on Antar... but you are the king who has my heart. she strokes his cheek "You are Zan Antar... no matter what they say as is the other you both are. You are the same... just different."  
  
"I love you 'nai" he whispers My Queen... no matter what they say you are my Queen.   
  
And you my King. "I love you Zan." she kisses him gently  
  
Zan shifts laying her on the bed.  
  
Next morning  
  
Zan looks at Anai as she dresses  
  
Zan do you think we should stay?   
  
For a while at least... as long as you want to.   
  
Anai looks at him moving into his arms "Well then I guess we're going to stay... for a while at least"  
  
Security room  
  
Ian smiles faintly hearing the words he turns striding to the study he enters standing there waiting for Irons to acknowledge his presence.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"They are staying for a while."  
  
"Good. Find a suitable car for them."  
  
Ian nods  
  
"Oh and Ian... if they are staying... Anai will be attending school"  
  
"Yes sir. And Zan?"  
  
"I will offer to pay for him to attend school and perhaps work at Vorschlag." Irons muses  
  
"And if he wants to continue what he's doing?"  
  
"He is not my responsibility but if either of us were to protest there is no doubt in my mind they would both disappear."  
  
Ian nods turning on his heel he strides out of the study.  
  
*  
  
Irons looks up to see Zan and Anai enter the dining room "Ahh good morning. Glad you could join us."  
  
"Daylight is evil" Anai mumbles  
  
Irons smiles slightly "So have you thought about what we discussed last night?"  
  
Zan nods as they sit down "We agreed to stick around for a while."  
  
"Good." Irons nods "Ian"  
  
"The car you can use will be here this afternoon." Ian informs them  
  
"Had an idea that we'd stick around huh" Zan says amused  
  
"Hoping that you would" Irons corrects  
  
Midafternoon  
  
Anai groans carrying up the last of the boxes from their apartment "You know I never realized how much crap we have"  
  
Zan enters with Ian right behind both carrying boxes "Babe most of this is your crap."  
  
Ian notices a stuffed dog on the top of a box. "You still have this" he says amazed picking up the stuffed dog  
  
Anai nods opening a box she watches her father from the corner of her eye "yeah"  
  
"You know you never told me where you got Brownie." Zan says thoughtfully  
  
"I gave it to her the last Christmas I saw her." Ian says absently with a faint smile remembering that day.  
  
// "Anai" Hope calls "sweetie look who's here" she opens the door wider  
  
Anai looks up from her coloring and grins seeing the dark haired man "Daddy" she shrieks jumping up she runs over to him  
  
Ian kneels hugging the pigtailed little girl. "I have missed you Anai" he says softly  
  
Hope smiles at the sight then silently backs out of the room giving the father and daughter time to talk.  
  
"I missed you too Daddy." she says looking at him "Daddy why can't you stay 'ere wif me and Momma?"  
  
Ian looks down "Because I have obligations to someone else"  
  
Sensing his sadness Anai puts her arms around his neck "OK Daddy" she kisses his cheek as she hugs him.  
  
"I have something for you" he says reaching into his overcoat he removes a brown teddy dog. "Merry Christmas Anai."  
  
Anai grins taking the teddy bear she hugs it tight "Thank you Daddy." she kisses his cheek again//  
  
Ian's brought out of his memory by the slight knock at the door of the room. He turns to find the butler Marcus standing there nervously  
  
"He wants to see you in the lab sir."  
  
Ian closes his eyes almost sensing the pain about to come he nods setting the bear back ontop of the box with a quick look at Anai and Zan "He is having guests over for dinner tonight... the proper clothes are in the closet. Make yourself at home but remember what I said. If you need anything Marcus can help you" he walks out of the room closing the door behind him  
  
Anai looks at Zan her body filling with dread Zan   
  
Zan hugs her "How about we go catch some rays" he suggests wanting to get her mind off what's about to occur somewhere in the house.  
  
Anai nods "Give me a sec" she says going through a box she finds a pair of shorts and a tanktop.  
  
"You know we could have gone the short way"  
  
Zan you shouldn't use your powers here... I have this weird feeling that we're being watched.   
  
Wouldn't surprise me   
  
Anai quickly changes pulling on a pair of tennis shoes Just promise you'll be extra careful while we're here   
  
"Always am babe" he says kissing her shoulder he nuzzles her neck "Smell good" he breathes  
  
"Come on lets go outside."  
  
Hour later  
  
Anai reclines in Zan's embrace as they sit pool-side on the recliner. Her fingers trail over the tattoo on his wrist  
  
"What's going on in that head of yours?" Zan asks softly  
  
Anai tilts her head scrunching up her nose "Nothing much."  
  
"There is always something going on in that head of yours" Zan chuckles hugging her  
  
Love you   
  
Love you too   
  
Later  
  
Zan sees Ian walk over to them wearing sunglasses and limping slightly 'Great... now 'nai's going to be upset.'  
  
"Mr Irons wanted me to remind you that dinner guests will be arriving at 6:30 and that dinner is at 7." Ian glances at Zan "You are working tonight?"  
  
"Yeah... I have to be there at 8:30."  
  
Ian nods "I will have the car parked somewhere where you can get it." he looks the two over "And be sure to be dressed appropriately"  
  
"We will" Anai assures giving her father a small smile  
  
Ian smiles slightly then turns on his heel walking away  
  
Its OK baby. Zan assures kissing the top of her head  
  
How can Irons do that to him? He's a grown man who gets abused.   
  
I know.   
  
Can you heal him?   
  
Zan sighs Not without drawing attention to us.   
  
But   
  
When I get the chance I will "We should head inside and get cleaned up and do some unpacking." Zan says nudging Anai  
  
6 PM: Zan and Anai's room  
  
Too bad they've already seen me with these Zan says looking at his reflection noting the piercings Otherwise I could dim them.   
  
You could remove a couple   
  
"Hell no... I'd feel like I was naked without 'em."  
  
Anai wraps her arms around his neck "Mmm sounds promising." she smiles  
  
Zan swipes his tongue across her lips "Don't tempt me lover."  
  
What can I say... I love my alien.   
  
And I love my human he kisses her  
  
Anai moans feeling the stud in his tongue caress the inside of her mouth. "Damn I love that stud."  
  
"Babe I wish you'd reconsider and get your tongue pierced." Zan groans resting his forehead against hers.  
  
"Not my thing Zannie. Besides I have six in my ears and my belly button pierced right now that's enough for me."  
  
You know what I want to do?   
  
What? Anai walks out of the bathroom wearing her robe she heads to the closet to remove the dress her father had mentioned.  
  
Zan hugs her from behind Add another tat marking you as mine.   
  
I have three already Zan... where would this fourth go?   
  
Zan licks her ear "With the Z and the crown" he mutters "that marks you as my Queen."  
  
"And this one would be?"  
  
The five planets... and earth.   
  
Still small?   
  
Little bigger?   
  
A little she reluctantly agrees But only if you add earth and the shield to the one that marks you as mine.   
  
Zan grins "Whatever my girl wants"  
  
"Can I have..." she trails off allowing the picture to come forth  
  
"If we had more time yes... but unfortunately we don't have much time." he reluctantly pulls away grabbing the dress pants and shirt "Ugh I hate wearing these clothes."  
  
"Yeah well we promised Dad." And I don't want to give Irons a reason to hurt him again so deal with it. I'll make it up to you later. "Think about poor me... I hate wearing dresses... now put me in a leather skirt" she purrs "and I am happy"  
  
Zan groans visualizing the short skirt "Damn 'nai don't give me that visual... I'll need another shower."  
  
"Mmm I think I'll wear that to the club" Anai muses tossing the skirt on the bed. She puts the dress on the bed heading back into the bathroom to deal with her makeup.  
  
Zan pulls on the dress pants following Anai into the bathroom  
  
"Zannie can you at least switch the eyebrow piercing for the silver bar" Anai requests  
  
Babe I don't have one.   
  
Well pretend you do and use the alien fun to switch them. Make it seem like your switching them.   
  
"Sure babe." Zan pretends to be trying to look for the silver bar while he manipulates it to look like he's actually switching them.  
  
"Thank you" Anai says kissing his cheek she returns to the bedroom  
  
The things I do for you.   
  
And too me   
  
Zan finishes with his hair going more subdued then normal on the spikiness. He returns to the bedroom to find Anai slipping into the black calf length silk dress with spaghetti straps "Damn 'nai you look chill"  
  
"Can you..." she requests pulling her hair aside so he can zip her up. "Thanks" she says as he does  
  
Zan watches as she returns to the bathroom he slips on the dark shirt buttoning it up he tucks it in. "I guess I should go without the rings" he says absently rubbing his fingers "Feels weird not wearin' them."  
  
Anai notices the silver ring she had given him sitting on the counter. She smiles picking it up looking at the inscription 'To my King with love A.' she turns walking towards him "Who said you can't wear one"  
  
Zan smiles "Yeah true sweets who said I can't wear one." he takes the ring slipping it onto his right ring finger. "Mmm feels almost normal."  
  
"Why'd you take it off?" she asks lacing their fingers "You rarely ever take that one off."  
  
Zan brings her hand to his lips kissing the ring he had given her "Thought it would be better... sorry" Jealous that some babe will check me out?   
  
"Not jealous babe... besides its not like your going to be far from my sight... so no worries about any chick scoping you out." she kisses him  
  
Downstairs: Livingroom  
  
"Ian go make sure Anai and Zan are dressed suitably." Irons orders as the first guests enter the room. "Jonathon glad you could make it" he smiles greeting his business associate  
  
Ian walks out of the room and up the back stairs  
  
Room  
  
Zan groans hearing footsteps coming down the hall he breaks the kiss "Your Pops is on the way."  
  
Anai smiles "Guess we'll have to finish this later." she goes to the closet searching for the heels as she hears the knock on the door "Its open" she calls  
  
Ian enters "Are you two ready?" he asks noting Zan's slightly subdued appearance  
  
"Ugh I hate dressing up" Zan grumbles  
  
Anai rolls her eyes "Deal with it." she slips on her heels as Zan pulls on the dress shoes.  
  
Livingroom  
  
Irons looks over as Zan and Anai enter with Ian. "Ahh good to see you both on time." he says giving them both the once over.  
  
Get the feeling he's checking us both out?   
  
Even so be nice Zan   
  
Always am   
  
"Come I will introduce you both to our guests." Irons says  
  
Great feel like running?   
  
Zan   
  
30 mins later: diningroom  
  
"So Mr Antar what is it you do for a living?" one of the women asks flirtatiously  
  
She thinks your hot   
  
Yeah well would you argue. Zan gives the woman a smile "I do whatever I feel like doing. Right now I work a couple nights a week as a bartender or a bouncer at a club... depending on what they want me to do."  
  
"And what grade are you in Ms Nottingham?" inquires one of the men politely  
  
"Technically... I'm a sophmore" Anai admits  
  
"What school do you attend?"  
  
"Uh" Anai looks at her father curiously  
  
"Anai will be attending Horace Mann starting Monday" Irons says  
  
"I will?" Anai says  
  
"Yes... I thought Ian told you."  
  
Anai looks at her father from the corner of her eye seeing his slight nod she shrugs "Yeah sure"  
  
"Horace Mann is a great school" one of the women gushes  
  
"Public schools more my thing." Anai shrugs  
  
"Your mother sent you to public school" Irons says aghast  
  
"Some times... others I was homeschooled. I was enrolled at a private school when I was younger but they kicked me out."  
  
"And why was that?" asks one of the men  
  
Anai gives the man a smile noting he was one of the ones who had been checking her out "Corporal punishment... you hit me I hit back... harder."  
  
"You hit the guy with a baseball bat and fractured his knee cap 'nai" Zan reminds  
  
Anai shrugs "Could have done worse to him."  
  
"You definately do not get the temper from Ian" Irons says amused "even as a child he was calm."  
  
Calm my ass. He probably put up a fight until Irons beat it out of him.   
  
Ian glances at Anai sensing her rising anger  
  
'nai relax.   
  
Anai gives Irons her most charming smile "What can I say... Mom always said I got my temper from her and looks and brains from Dad." And a protective streak a mile long.   
  
"That you do my dear." Irons smiles  
  
Anai clenches her hand absently almost feeling the glove activate  
  
You OK?   
  
Anai stares at her wrist almost seeing the change of the bracelet to the gauntlet.  
  
"Anai?" Ian says softly as Irons speaks with his guests  
  
Anai looks at her father "She's using it right now."  
  
Ian nods standing he goes to Irons side speaking low to his boss.  
  
Irons looks at Anai then nods sending Ian on his way to see what is going on.  
  
"If you will excuse us we need to get going" Zan says standing  
  
"Oh yes you are working tonight" Irons says  
  
Zan nods  
  
"It was nice to meet you all" Anai says standing  
  
"Same here my dear. Mr Antar be careful... she is one great young lady." the eldest man in the room smiles at Anai  
  
Zan grins "Yes sir she is."  
  
Upstairs  
  
"Ugh" Anai groans entering the room she kicks off the heels "Mr Gregory kept staring at me."  
  
"Can you blame him" Zan grins  
  
"No" Anai retorts "but still... I am definately not in the mood to wear that skirt now." she sighs turning so Zan can unzip the dress "What are you going to wear?"  
  
"Camoflague and black shirt."  
  
"Mmm I think I'll wear the leather hip huggers with the white tank." Anai muses taking out the outfit. "I liked Mr Franks though. He seemed like a sweet old guy."  
  
"He took to you pretty quick" Zan chuckles  
  
"What can I say... I can charm all guys." she grins pulling off the panty hose she pulls on the tight leather pants. She grabs a bra from the drawer turning so Zan can hook it. "Thanks" she pulls on the white tank then grabs her boots out of the closet. "Lets get out of here and party."  
  
"Not fair I gotta work" Zan groans tying his own boots  
  
"We can play during break" Anai purrs seductively  
  
"Sounds like fun" he glances at the clock "we have to get going"  
  
Anai nods grabbing her jacket she follows him out of the room.  
  
Downstairs  
  
Ian walks into the foyer as Anai and Zan walk down the stairs laughing. "Cars parked on the side." he informs them  
  
"Night Dad" Anai says over her shoulder as Zan drags her out the door in a hurry.  
  
10PM  
  
Zan looks at the end of the bar at Anai chatting with a group of people. He smiles moving over to the other bartender "I'm goin' to the back to grab a couple bottles of scotch. Keep an eye on her for me" he tilts his head at Anai  
  
"Sure thing man"  
  
Zan nods making his way to the back he finds Ian standing at the door. "Hey man how'd you..."  
  
"Where's Anai?" Ian asks  
  
"Out front why did you come through the back?"  
  
"Strobes... they can cause me to have a seizure." Ian replies with a shrug "I need to speak with you both and away from the mansion is the safest"  
  
"I'll go get her then." Zan says grabbing two bottles of scotch he heads back. A moment later he returns with Anai.  
  
"What's going on?" Anai asks  
  
"You two have to be careful at the house... he has cameras and microphones all over the place. I convinced him to turn them off when you two need privacy."  
  
"Why are you telling us?" Zan asks  
  
"You two speak to each other... telepathically"  
  
"We only do when we know we shouldn't say certain things we're thinking" Anai replies  
  
"Like my being Sara's Protector?" Ian asks curiously  
  
Anai nods  
  
"How is it he hasn't figured that one out?" Zan asks  
  
"He does not know that I have some memories of the past." Ian replies  
  
"Like he doesn't know your in love with her." Anai says softly  
  
Ian looks down  
  
Zan kisses her cheek "I better get out there before he gets swamped"  
  
Anai nods once he walks out the room she looks at her father "You love her that's why your being pretty sedate with Irons."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
Anai sits on the couch "Because you want to help her and stayings the one way you know you can help her."  
  
Ian looks at his daughter thoughtfully "Yes there are times I find myself loving her. I should not love her"  
  
"Why not? Love is a normal human feeling."  
  
"I am not free to love." Ian says sadly  
  
"Your feelings are your own Dad... got to realize that Irons can't rule everything in your life. Feelings and thoughts are different from actions and reactions which are taught."  
  
"I wish I could believe that" Ian says moving towards the door "The number to my phone is already programmed in the phone in the car. Call me if you need anything."  
  
"Going to see the Weilder?"  
  
Ian pauses "It is my job to watch out for her."  
  
"Good night Dad"  
  
"Good night" Ian says walking out of the building.  
  
Dawn  
  
"Good night" Zan calls as he and Anai walk out the back door.  
  
Anai yawns  
  
"Tired babe?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"We're goin' ta have ta get ya on a normal schedule since you start school on Monday." he smirks  
  
"Kiss my ass" Anai snarls  
  
"Mmm I will."  
  
"Pervert"  
  
"Of course" he smirks  
  
20 mins later  
  
Zan pulls the car to a stop infront of the mansion glancing over he finds Anai fast asleep in her seat. Zan smiles turning off the engine he gets out of the car going around he opens the passenger door unbuckling Anai he picks her up. As he walks up the stairs the door is opened by Ian. "Your up early." he remarks softly  
  
"If I had been to bed" Ian replies  
  
"I'll move the car after I put her down."  
  
"I will move you both need to get some sleep."  
  
"You sure? I can do it"  
  
Ian tilts his head towards the stairs  
  
"Thanks." Zan carries Anai up the stairs to the bedroom. 


	4. Chapters 6 and 7

Chapter 6  
  
Noon  
  
Anai and Zan groan as the shades are opened "Sleeping" Anai growls  
  
"It is noon" Ian says  
  
Zan pulls the covers over his head  
  
"But Daadd" Anai groans "We're tired."  
  
"Irons would like to start your lessons."  
  
"Lessons?" Anai asks sleepily  
  
"Come on get up."  
  
"Tired" Zan groans  
  
"You get to sleep" Anai grumbles  
  
"Be downstairs in the study in ten minutes."  
  
"Can you at least make sure there's coffee." she winces "And aspirin"  
  
Ian smiles nodding "There is." he goes to the door "Zan you can join us if you want."  
  
"Hell no I'm catchin' my z's. Close the damn curtains" he mutters pulling the pillow over his head  
  
Ian walks out of the room as Anai gets out of bed grabbing a pair of jeans off the floor. "I hate daylight" she grumbles  
  
"So do I close the damn drapes" Zan snaps  
  
Anai rolls her eyes pulling the drapes closed she leans down pulling the pillow off his head she kisses his cheek. "Be downstairs babe."  
  
"Mmm... don't do anything I would do"  
  
"No worries there." she chuckles pulling on her shoes she makes her way out of the bedroom heading down the stairs.  
  
Sensing Anai's entrance Irons looks up "Anai are you ready to start work?"  
  
Anai looks at the man her eyes narrowed "Do you have to be so cheerful." she grumbles  
  
Irons chuckles gesturing to the couch  
  
Anai sits down with a groan "Its too early to be up."  
  
"Yes well it is noon. If you had not spent the whole night out." he looks at her "And sober."  
  
"Hey I am sober" Anai protests "just hungover... slightly"  
  
Ian hands her a cup of coffee and a couple aspirin.  
  
"Least its not Zan who had a few drinks" Anai chuckles downing the aspirin. "he's funny when he's drinking"  
  
"Why don't you tell me what you remember from these... episodes" Irons suggests  
  
"Uh OK"  
  
Â   
  
2 hours later  
  
"Uh your frying my memory." Anai groans flopping on her back she stares up at the ceiling.  
  
"Yes well this is important" Irons says pacing as he looks at his pocket watch.  
  
Anai sits up going into the splits she leans forward on her hands steadying herself she moves herself into a handstand. "I'm a kid... my mind can only handle oh so much information."  
  
"You are more than just a kid" Irons insists "you have a gift."  
  
Anai flips to her feet staring at the man "A gift?! Please it interferes with my life. I'm a kid who does stupid things. And this kid is going to take a break and make out with her boyfriend."  
  
Ian watches slightly amused as Anai stares down Irons 'She is a child... my child and she seems to be charming Irons.'  
  
After a moment of a staring contest Irons throws up his hands obviously annoyed muttering about damn teenagers.  
  
Anai snickers "Learning the first lesson I see."  
  
Irons looks at her "And what is that?"  
  
Anai looks at him with a straight face "Don't get in the way of teenagers and hormones." she turns on her heel walking out of the study "Later" she throws over her shoulder  
  
Irons shakes his head "That child of yours is infuriating."  
  
"She is a child sir. She is not use to being told what to do." Ian says his eyes on the floor  
  
"She would be if you brought her here when she was born" Irons yells  
  
Ian silently stands there listening as Irons rants.  
  
Â   
  
Monday  
  
Anai groans hearing the alarm clock beep. "Shut up" she growls reaching out to hit the alarm clock she smacks Zan.  
  
"Ow" Zan grunts  
  
"Turn the damn thing off" Anai snarls pulling the pillow over her head the next moment there's a thud then silence. Still half asleep she curls against Zan allowing her mind to drift back to nothing. A few minutes later she hears a knock at the door  
  
Ian shakes his head 'She's probably sleeping'  
  
Anai groans "Go way" she mumbles against Zan's chest  
  
After a moment Ian unlocks the door to find Anai and Zan fast asleep in the bed clothes strewn about. He shakes his head going to the window he opens the drapes "Anai get up"  
  
Anai groans blinking sleepily "I'm sleeping"  
  
"We have to be at the school in an hour and a half." Ian turns around striding out of the room "We leave in an hour. Your uniform is in the closet." he calls over his shoulder as he closes the door.  
  
"Damn it he had to pick a school with a uniform." Anai groans rolling out of bed naked she walks into the bathroom  
  
Zan groans watching her "You know most guys have fantasies about their girlfriends wearing uniforms like yours."  
  
Anai looks back at him "Yes well most guys couldn't get me in bed."  
  
"Oh good point."  
  
"Now are you going to lay there and fantasize that I'm in the uniform or are you going to join me in the shower?"  
  
"Hell yeah" Zan jumps out of bed following her into the bathroom  
  
Â   
  
45 mins later  
  
"Ugh I look like a freak."  
  
Zan chuckles hearing the comment "Come on babe you never look like a freak. I'm the freak in this relationship."  
  
Anai walks out of the bathroom scowling  
  
Zan grins "Lookin' hot babe" he says taking in the pleated skirt ending just before her knees, white dress shirt and black blazer with black shoes. "Damn"  
  
Anai grabs a pillow hitting him in the face "Kiss my ass"  
  
"OK" Zan grins  
  
"Zan don't. I have to get downstairs." she grabs her backpack "You coming down for breakfast?"  
  
"No... goin' back to sleep." he rolls over pulling the pillow over his head "Have fun at school"  
  
"Yeah right" she pulls the pillow off his head kissing his neck "Later"  
  
Zan grunts in response as Anai walks out of the bedroom  
  
Anai makes her way down to the diningroom to find Irons reading at the table. "Morning" she grunts  
  
Irons looks up "Good morning. I take it Zan will not be joining us for breakfast."  
  
"Nope"  
  
Ian enters the diningroom to find Anai sitting at the table drinking coffee. He gives her a small smile  
  
"I hate Mondays" Anai groans "I hate uniforms... I feel like a freak."  
  
"It is just a uniform." Irons replies "You look very nice... respectable"  
  
Anai snickers "Respectable? Gee I never planned that look."  
  
Irons glances at his watch "We should get going. You do not want to be late for your first day of school"  
  
"Yes we don't want that." Anai says sarcastically as she grabs an apple she grabs her back pack following Irons out of the mansion.  
  
Â   
  
20 mins later  
  
Anai sighs "Do I have to go here?" she asks her father under her breath  
  
"Yes" Ian replies  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it is safe and a good school."  
  
"But Dad" she whines "this is totally not my style." she says crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Do not argue with your father" Irons replies  
  
"Bite me" Anai growls annoyed  
  
Ian touches her shoulder when she looks at him he shakes his head  
  
"So sue me I'm not a morning person"  
  
"The headmaster is ready to see you Mr Irons." the secretary says  
  
The three follow her back to a large handsomely furnished office to find a grey haired man standing behind the desk  
  
"Mr Irons it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Headmaster Thomas."  
  
Irons shakes the man's hand "Nice to meet you. This is my bodyguard Ian Nottingham and his daughter Anai."  
  
Ian nods remaining silent as he stands behind Irons.  
  
"Ms Nottingham I hope that you will enjoy Horace Mann. We have a fine academic education and extracurricular activities."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Headmaster Thomas takes out a packet "Here is the Handbook all the rules are in here. We are very strict on the dress code and tardiness. There is no smoking or drinking. The inappropriate language is to be kept to a minimum. Violence is automatic expultion as is cheating."  
  
"I am sure Anai will be on her best behavior." Irons assures  
  
"Yeah whatever you say" Anai says impatiently  
  
"Yes well students meet twice a month with their guidance counselors and twice a semester they are required to meet with the school psychiatrist."  
  
"Great sounds like fun" Anai says sarcastically "More people thinking I'm insane."  
  
Headmaster just looks at the teen "The secretary will give you your books and schedule. Class starts in 20 minutes."  
  
Irons stands "We need to get going Ian. I have a meeting in 40 minutes."  
  
Ian nods  
  
Anai stands "Off to the world of fun" she mutters  
  
"Ms Nottingham welcome to Horace Mann."  
  
Anai waves it off grabbing her backpack she follows them out the door "Uh care to tell me who's picking me up after school?"  
  
"If I do not then Zan will"  
  
"Gottcha." Anai nods  
  
"Ian" Irons says impatiently  
  
Giving Anai a slight smile Ian turns on his heel following Irons  
  
Anai shakes her head 'Dad gets jerked around like a puppydog.'  
  
"Ms Nottingham" the secretary says  
  
Anai turns around "Yes?"  
  
"This is Celeste Banner she will be your student guide."  
  
Anai notices the redhaired girl standing there with a shy uncertain smile on her face and nods "I'm Anai"  
  
"Celeste" she smiles  
  
"Ms Nottingham here are your books and your schedule and your locker combination. During lunch you can have your picture taken for your student ID."  
  
Anai nods putting the books in the pack she looks at Celeste "So you like this place?"  
  
Celeste shrugs "Its fine."  
  
"How long have you been here?" Anai asks as they walk out of the office  
  
"Since first grade" Celeste says shyly  
  
"Ah long time." Anai chuckles  
  
"Lived in New York long?"  
  
"Yeah three four years."  
  
"What's your locker number?" Celeste asks  
  
"Uh" Anai looks at the piece of paper "223"  
  
"All sophmore lockers are in the sophmore hall. This is the freshmen and main hall." Celeste says "Sophmore hall is the next hall over."  
  
" 'kay. Library?"  
  
"In the back of this building along with the media center and art rooms."  
  
Anai nods  
  
"We have the same schedule so I can show you around."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Â   
  
Lunchtime  
  
Anai smiles at her new friend across the table "So what's good about this place?"  
  
"Oh the teachers are nice. Pretty good after school activities." Celeste shrugs "Have you decided if your doing and afterschool activity?"  
  
Anai shrugs "Not sure. I have a bunch of things going on outside of school. Zan takes up my free time"  
  
"Is Zan your boyfriend?" Celeste asks curiously  
  
Anai grins "Yeah. You got a boyfriend?"  
  
Celeste looks down "No... guys see me as their little sister or tutor. They aren't attracted to me." she shrugs  
  
"Don't believe that. You just need to find a guy who is outside this world." she tilts her head  
  
"Yes well this world is all I know."  
  
"Mmm you'll have to come with me and Zan when we go clubbin' one night." Anai suggests  
  
"Clubbing? I don't know... my parents wouldn't allow that."  
  
"One thing I've learned... what people don't know can't hurt them"  
  
"Your parents allow you to go out to clubs?"  
  
"My Mom's dead and my Dad... he's a different story."  
  
"What's your boyfriend like?" Celeste asks  
  
"Interesting... to say the least." she chuckles  
  
"Lunch is almost over." Celeste remarks  
  
Â   
  
3PM  
  
Anai smiles feeling the familiar presence coming closer. She opens her locker shoving in a couple books she sighs happily as she feels arms wrap around her waist.  
  
Zan leans down kissing Anai's neck "I missed you."  
  
Anai turns around her arms going around his neck "I missed you too" she smiles "I thought Dad was picking me up."  
  
"Mmm he called told me to pick you up." he leans down kissing her passionately "So what do you want to do?"  
  
"I've got some homework to do but otherwise." she shrugs  
  
"You ready to go sweets?"  
  
"Did you bring a change of clothes for me?"  
  
"In the car." Zan replies  
  
"Well then lets get out of here lover" she kisses him bruisingly then pulls back slamming her locker shut.  
  
"How was school?" Zan asks picking up her backpack  
  
"Long" she sighs "I can't wait to get out of these clothes"  
  
I can't wait to get you out of them   
  
Anai rolls her eyes  
  
"The guys are hangin' out at the club wanna go there?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"What do you think of this place babe?" Zan asks putting his arm around her shoulders he leads her through the crowd  
  
"The girl Celeste who showed me arounds pretty nice. The teachers aren't too bad. The students though... that will take a while."  
  
"It'll work out babe" Zan says kissing her temple  
  
"Lets hope so" Anai sighs  
  
Â   
  
That night  
  
Ian knocks on Anai and Zan's door  
  
"Its open" Anai yells  
  
Ian opens the door to find Anai sprawled on the bed books surrounding her. "Studying?"  
  
"Somewhat." she sets the book aside "So what's goin' on?"  
  
"How was school?" Ian asks going to the window he looks out  
  
"Same as it always is... long, boring filled with useless facts and people."  
  
"Education is important." Ian says  
  
"Yeah but do they have to make it so boring" she groans  
  
"Where is Zan?"  
  
"Hanging out with some friends. He won't be back tonight he's just going to crash at some friends place. He's working days for the rest of the week doing inventory and cleanup. He thought he'd hang out with his friends tonight. Can you drop me off at school tomorrow?"  
  
"That is not a problem." Ian replies "He will be picking you up after school?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Have you had dinner?"  
  
"No been busy studying since I got in." she shrugs  
  
"I will have the kitchen send something up for you." Ian says going to the door  
  
As he opens the door Anai speaks "Hey Dad"  
  
Ian glances at her over his shoulder  
  
Anai grins "Thanks"  
  
Ian nods "I will have them send something up right away." he says walking out of the bedroom.  
  
Anai groans turning back to the work before her "OK study time."  
  
Â   
  
Chapter 7  
  
Month later  
  
Anai shoves the book off the bed with a growl  
  
"What's wrong babe?" Zan asks  
  
Anai groans rubbing the back of her neck "Bad feelings"  
  
"What kind?"  
  
Anai crawls onto his lap snuggling close "Not really sure... just this feeling that everything is about to change."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Not sure." she shakes her head "Lets go do something"  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure... I'm bored with studying I need to get out for a while."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Let me change and we'll go" she kisses him then crawls off his lap going to the closet.  
  
Zan sits on the bed trying to come up with an idea of what they can do he grins. 'I know.'  
  
Â   
  
20 mins later  
  
"So where do you want to go?" Zan asks  
  
"Anywhere as long as your there."  
  
"Not goin' anywhere babe." he assures squeezing her thigh  
  
"Good." she says relieved  
  
Â   
  
20 mins later  
  
Zan pulls the car into a parking lot  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see. Come on"  
  
Anai gets out of the car following him down the street "Zan?" she looks around as they near a building on the waterfront.  
  
"Come on climb up" Zan pulls the ladder down  
  
"Where too?"  
  
"The roof keep goin'"  
  
Anai climbs up stepping onto the roof she looks around as Zan follows her "So?"  
  
Zan smiles "The stars are bright up this high"  
  
"Yes" they settle on the rooftop snuggled in each other's arms. "Zan are we always going to be OK"  
  
"Why are you thinking about this babe?" he asks  
  
Anai turns kissing his jaw then settles back staring at stars "So many things have changed so fast" she chews on her lip "I don't want things between us to change."  
  
"Why would they?"  
  
"I don't know." she sighs "I just don't want to loose you Zan."  
  
" 'nai turn around."  
  
Anai shifts so she's facing him "I'm scared Zan"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"I just have this feeling that everything is going to crash down around me. Like I'm about to lose everything that matters to me."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it sweets. We'll be fine. I love you Anai. You are the most important person in my life." he trails his fingers over her inner thigh where the tattoo he had placed is. "This is my mark... you are my mate, my life... my Queen." he takes her face between his hands kissing her forehead "Nothing will seperate us 'nai. I promise we'll be fine."  
  
Anai lifts her hand to his face "I love you Zan." she rests her head on his shoulder  
  
"Everything will be fine my sweet, I promise" he hugs her tight  
  
"Don't leave me Zan"  
  
"I won't."  
  
Â   
  
A month later  
  
Zan watches Anai from the door of the study as she sits on the couch reading. 'She seems so tired... lost.'  
  
"Zan?" Ian asks softly  
  
Zan glances at Ian then back at Anai "There are few times I have ever seen her so... lost... so sad. When Hope died I had to drag her away. She has that look."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. She hasn't been sleeping."  
  
"Nightmares?"  
  
Zan nods "But they have nothing to do with the Witchblade." he sighs "I wish Lonnie was here."  
  
"Lonnie?"  
  
"My sister" he says bitterly "this is her type of thing."  
  
"Where is she?" Ian asks curiously  
  
"I don't care where she is. All I know is she is not going anywhere near 'nai... not without killing me... for real."  
  
Anai slams the book shut closing her eyes she takes a deep breath  
  
You OK babe?   
  
Just takin' a break   
  
"Dinner's ready Anai" Ian calls  
  
Anai looks over to see her father and Zan standing in the doorway watching her. "What's with the look?"  
  
"Nothing sweets" Zan grins "you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah sure" she stands joining them they head into the dinner room.  
  
Â   
  
20 mins later  
  
Zan starts  
  
"You OK?" Anai asks seeing the look on his face  
  
"I'm not sure... I have this weird feeling that..." he shakes his head "That's impossible." he mutters  
  
"Mr Irons Detective Pezzini is here" Marcus says entering the room  
  
"Send her in." Irons says  
  
Marcus nods moving out of the room  
  
A moment later Sara Pezzini enters looking annoyed.  
  
"Ah Detective Pezzini what a pleasure what can I do for you this time? I know it does not concern Ian's... activities."  
  
"No this has to do with Zan." she looks at the younger man her eyes boring into his "What are you?" she asks  
  
"What do you mean?" Zan replies  
  
"I met someone today... someone you know."  
  
"Yeah so I know a lot of people." Zan shrugs  
  
"Why did I see two of you?" Sara demands  
  
Zan stands watching the cop warily "Don't know what your talking about."  
  
"You can come in" Sara says over her shoulder  
  
Zan stands there watching as a small blond enter the diningroom "Ava?"  
  
"Zan" the blond says her eyes wide she grins  
  
Zan laughs sweeping the small blond into a hug "Good to see you Ava"  
  
"I thought you were dead Zan" Ava says steps back looking up at him with a grin  
  
"You didn't stick around to find out." Zan shrugs he frowns "Ava what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothin' Zan. I'm fine."  
  
"Zan?" Anai says lifting her brow  
  
Zan turns around "This is Ava."  
  
Anai grins "Good to meet you. Zan's told me a lot about you." she stands the two shake hands  
  
Ava stares at her then looks at Zan "You're like the other one"  
  
Zan shrugs "What can I say... never was like you and the others."  
  
Ava smiles "No Zan you never were."  
  
"No bad feelins'?" Zan asks  
  
"Never Zan. After all we're here not there. We always looked out for each other Zan. We live our own lives... destiny always can be changed"  
  
"Yeah we have." he smiles  
  
"What is going on?" Sara demands "When I touched her I saw things"  
  
"It was an accident Zan" Ava says panicked "I didn't know."  
  
"Its fine."  
  
"What did you see?" Irons asks  
  
"Four kids... then four more... identical."  
  
Zan looks at Ava concerned "Ava something wrong?" he asks concerned  
  
Ava looks at the floor "Nothing Zan"  
  
Zan you OK?   
  
Somethings wrong with Ava. I can feel it.   
  
"Why don't you and Ava join us for dinner" Irons suggests  
  
"Ava don't lie to me." Zan says his voice taking on a new tone a tone no one in the room had ever heard. "You aren't telling me something."  
  
Ava stares at the floor "I'm fine Zan just a little wired."  
  
Zan rubs the back of his neck "Fine we'll discuss it later."  
  
Ava nods  
  
"Want to tell me what I saw?" Sara demands  
  
"Doesn't concern you." Zan replies his voice holding no room for argument  
  
Ava and Anai look at each other knowing the tone knowing that anyone who argues with 'the King' tone will piss him off.  
  
Irons eyes narrow at the tone 'Interesting'  
  
"Know where to find me when you want to explain." Sara walks out  
  
Anai glances at Zan's watch "Your gonna be late." she remarks  
  
"Damn" he mutters "Ava" he tilts his head towards the door "We'll talk while I'm workin'"  
  
"Sure" Ava replies "nice to meet you." she says to the others following Zan out the door  
  
"Not going with them?" Irons asks tilting his head at Anai  
  
"Can't. Too much homework." Anai heads towards the door "Besides Zan and Ava have a lot to catch up on."  
  
'I bet' Irons looks at Ian "Go keep an eye on Detective Pezzini."  
  
Ian nods walking out of the room  
  
Â   
  
Few hours later: Club  
  
Zan and Ava find themselves in the back room talking during his break "Ava you OK?" Zan asks  
  
Ava nods glancing at him "You love her"  
  
"Yeah I do." he smiles fondly  
  
"She knows... about what we are"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So who're the people you live with?" Ava asks curiously  
  
"Ian is her father. He works for Irons as his bodyguard."  
  
"Do they know?"  
  
Zan shakes his head "I think they have a hint something is different about me but I haven't told them. I don't trust Irons."  
  
"And Ian?"  
  
Zan shrugs "Haven't figured him out yet but I think I do. I don't think he'd do anything to hurt Anai."  
  
"He seems... sad." Ava frowns "and hurting."  
  
"You have a place to stay Ava? I'd say you could stay at the mansion but I think its safer if you stay somewhere else."  
  
"I'll find a place don't worry."  
  
"Let me know where you are. And be careful."  
  
"Don't worry about me Zan. I've been on my own for a while."  
  
"I have to worry about you Ava. I'm the King."  
  
Ava rolls her eyes "So tell me about Anai"  
  
Zan smiles at his loves name "She's herself."  
  
Â   
  
Dawn: Anai and Zan's room  
  
Zan enters the bedroom to find Anai curled up fast asleep in the middle of their bed. He strips down to his boxers sitting on the edge of the bed he smoothes her hair back.  
  
"Zan" she sighs in her sleep with a small smile  
  
Zan kisses her cheek then curls his body around hers drifting off to sleep with his love in his arms.  
  
Â   
  
Couple hours later  
  
Anai yawns walking out of the bathroom to find Zan sprawled on his stomach. She smiles sitting on the edge of the bed she kisses his cheek "Zan" she says softly  
  
"Mmm" Zan groans "too early come back to bed." he snakes his arm around her waist  
  
"I can't I have school."  
  
"Want me to take you?"  
  
"Dad said he'd drop me off. Pick me up?"  
  
"Mmm" he nods sleepily.  
  
"Where's Ava?"  
  
"Crashin' with a friend."  
  
"What did she tell you?"  
  
"Not much. I'm going to see her later."  
  
Anai nods kissing his cheek "I gotta go."  
  
"I'll pick you up after school." Zan promises  
  
"What are you doing today?"  
  
"I asked Irons if I could help the gardner out. Give me some exercise and something to do when I'm not working."  
  
"M'kay. Just be careful" she stands grabbing her backpack off the floor "Later" she says walking out of the room  
  
Â   
  
2 hours later: Anai's locker  
  
"Hey" Celeste greets "how's it going?"  
  
"Good. You?"  
  
"Ugh don't go there. So how's Zan?"  
  
"An old friend of his showed up."  
  
"Ex-girlfriend?"  
  
"Kinda. More like his childhood sweetheart."  
  
"Jealous?" Celeste asks  
  
"No. He loves me."  
  
"I'd be jealous. Zan is gorgeous." Celeste says blushing  
  
"Yeah he is. Won't argue with that. We better get to class." Anai picks up her backpack and grabs her books.  
  
Â   
  
Afternoon  
  
Anai grins seeing Zan leaning against her locker. "Zan" she says happily throwing her arms around his neck  
  
Zan grins kissing her "I missed you" he says smoothing her hair out of her face  
  
"I missed you too. Where's Ava?"  
  
"I came to pick you up. Thought we could go hang out with Ava for a while."  
  
"Sounds good. But first I have to get my books for homework." she starts to spin the combination when Zan grabs her hand. "Zan"  
  
Zan looks around not seeing anyone watching he waves his hand over the lock. "Takes too long." he shrugs  
  
"Thanks" Anai grins opening the locker she scans through her books. "How was your day?"  
  
"Fine." Zan replies leaning down he kisses her neck.  
  
"Zan stop. I'll get into trouble." she chastises squirming  
  
"You used to like trouble."  
  
"Oh I do. I'm just trying to be good." she says grinning at him over her shoulder. She grabs a couple books shoving them in her backpack  
  
"Miss Nottingham"  
  
'Great.' Anai turns around to find a teacher staring at her disapprovingly "Yes Mr Jones?"  
  
"You know the school rules on public affections."  
  
"Sorry sir its my fault" Zan says apologetically  
  
"You don't go to school here." the teacher remarks looking Zan over  
  
"No sir. I came to pick Anai up."  
  
"Very well. We do not allow people other than family members on campus."  
  
"Zan picks me up after school. My Dad and Mr Irons both know about it." Anai assures "You can call them if you like"  
  
Mr Jones flinches at the idea of speaking to the dark haired man he had briefly met during parent teacher conferences. "Uh that is all right. Just do not spend school hours on campus."  
  
"I don't sir. I just drop her off sometimes and pick her up. Its easier to come wait for Anai at her locker than have her look for me."  
  
"Fine. Just tone the public displays down" the man says turning on his heel he walks away  
  
Anai snickers "Did you see the look on his face when I suggested he call Dad and ask him about you."  
  
Zan chuckles "He looked kinda freaked."  
  
"I wish people weren't so scared of Dad."  
  
"Yeah well your Pops can scare people."  
  
"Not his fault."  
  
"I know that, you know that but the rest of the world doesn't." Zan leads her out of the school "There's nothing we can do to change that."  
  
"I know." she sighs as they near the car she tosses her backpack in the backseat her arms going to his neck she pulls his head down for a passionate kiss biting on his lower lip.  
  
Zan growls "Babe"  
  
Anai grins "You know we could go play."  
  
"Told Ava we'd stop by."  
  
"Oh fine."  
  
"I'll make it up to you tonight." he promises  
  
"You better."  
  
"Oh I will" he assures  
  
Â   
  
Late that night  
  
Anai runs her fingernails down Zan's neck I hate not being together. It hurts   
  
Zan lifts his head from her shoulder I know the feeling. he kisses her forehead. "I love you 'nai."  
  
Anai smiles her fingers trailing over his face "I love you too Zan"  
  
"Anai are you OK with Ava being back?"  
  
"I'm fine with it. I know how important she is to you."  
  
Zan lifts his brow "Not jealous? Normally you get jealous when I talk to women."  
  
Anai glares at him "Should I be?"  
  
"No. I'm just sayin' normally you get pissed off."  
  
"I'm fine with Ava. I like her."  
  
"So your cool with me an' Ava hangin' out?"  
  
"Yes" she assures kissing his forehead. I love you my King.   
  
Zan grins And I you my Queen.   
  
Anai pulls his head down kissing him bruisingly.  
  
Â  


	5. Chapters 8 and 9

Chapter 8  
  
4 months later  
  
'Zan's been gone for almost three months. He went back to Antar. God I miss him so much. He promised me that he'd return. I can still feel him in the back of my head at times. Maybe its because his double is still here.  
  
My life is so empty without him. Its like I can feel myself dying every second I can't feel him.  
  
Recap time: Brody otherwise known as Larek Zan's childhood friend from Antar appeared. Said there was a Summit planned in Roswell. Zan wasn't too thrilled on going but he agreed after he learned that Max was planning on bringing the boy home.  
  
The boy... we don't know his name. Tess... Ava's double had to return to Antar not long after she got pregnant by Max- Zan's double. The boy was dying here so the other four were going to return home but they found out Tess had betrayed them not once but twice. She had mindwarped one of their human friends and pretty much fried his brain killing him.  
  
The second betrayal was when she admitted that the reason other then the baby dying that they had to return to Antar was because her protector Nascedo had made a deal with the rebel faction of Khivar... the Royal Four plus the King's heir and she'd be saved the others killed. Max sent her home rather than keep her on Earth for punishment ending their son's life. He didn't want that so he sent Tess home to explain how she screwed up.  
  
Zan agreed to return to Antar to help Tess and the boy. I agreed with him. The other three are more situated in Roswell then Zan is anywhere. As much as I didn't want Zan to leave I knew it had to be done.  
  
I didn't even bother to stay and see him leave. I could feel him leave. I returned to New York and my Daddy.  
  
Zan's disappearance though caused a reaction within my body. Ava and Max came up with the reasoning that my body and mind had become so use to Zan that I was going through withdrawl. Its been two months since that episode'  
  
Anai stares out the window of the bedroom remembering the first few weeks after Zan's disappearance.  
  
//Dr Immo looking over the pale and feverish teen. "If I didn't know any better I would say these symptoms are withdrawal."  
  
"But?" Irons demands  
  
"Her blood is clean... there are no drugs in her system."  
  
"Then sedate her until you can figure it out." Irons orders  
  
Dr Immo glances at Ian as the younger man tries to calm the teen down. "Fine."//  
  
Anai winces at the memory of the needles being inserted in her skin. She shakes her head looking back at her journal she begins to write  
  
'Dad sometimes checks on me at night. Irons hit him a few times for it but after a while he just let Dad alone. He doesn't know I can sense him but I do. He doesn't say he's worried but I can tell he is.'  
  
Anai hears a knock at the door "What?"  
  
The door opens and Ian enters "You are going to be late for school again." he reminds  
  
Anai groans closing her journal she tosses it in her backpack "Where are the car keys?"  
  
Ian holds them out "Here you left them downstairs again."  
  
Anai grabs her uniform blazer making her way out the door she stops to kiss her father's cheek. "Bye"  
  
Ian shakes his head as she rushes down the hallway.  
  
Â   
  
Midafternoon: Vorschlag Industries  
  
Irons grabs the phone as it rings a third time "Yes?"  
  
Ian stands in the corner head bowed  
  
"I will inform him. Thank you for calling." Irons hangs up standing he goes to the window "It seems as though Anai's temper has gotten the better of her."  
  
Ian lifts his head slightly "How so?"  
  
"She beat up one of the seniors at the school. The Headmaster wants to speak with you."  
  
Ian nods  
  
"Go and take care of the situation. Then go keep an eye on fair Sara."  
  
Ian walks out of the room  
  
Â   
  
Headmaster's office  
  
Anai sits on the floor her back against the wall  
  
"Miss Nottingham are you sure you wouldn't rather sit in a chair?" asks the Headmaster concerned by the teen's lack of response. "Miss Nottingham would you like to discuss what's wrong?"  
  
"Mr Nottingham is here" the secretary announces entering the room  
  
"Send him in."  
  
Ian enters the office  
  
"I'll leave you two alone."  
  
As the door closes Ian crouches before Anai "Anai what happened?"  
  
Anai shrugs  
  
Ian sighs "I will go speak to the Headmaster and take you back to the estate."  
  
Anai nods  
  
Ian stands walking out of the office he finds the Headmaster talking with the redheaded friend of Anai's.  
  
"Mr Nottingham Miss Banner was just telling me about what occured."  
  
"Anai and I were walking down the hall and Scott made some remark about Zan and she just turned and decked him."  
  
"So it was not unprovoked." Ian says  
  
"No sir it was totally provoked. Scott and the others have been hassling her all year."  
  
"Hasseling her how?" asks the Headmaster  
  
"Making remarks. Few times touching her."  
  
Ian's eyes narrow at the mention of someone touching his daughter  
  
"Why was this not reported?" demands the Headmaster  
  
"Because Anai had a handle on it. He just went too far with the smart remarks." Celeste answers  
  
Ian looks at the Headmaster "Do you need to speak to her?"  
  
"No. Lets give her a few days. Mr Nottingham your daughter might benefit from some counseling. She's on three day suspension though."  
  
Ian nods turning on his heel he returns to the Headmaster's office "Anai come on."  
  
Anai looks at her father and stands "How much trouble am I in?"  
  
"Three days suspension." Ian replies  
  
Anai nods "I need to grab my books from my locker." she follows her father out to the outer office  
  
Â   
  
2 hours later  
  
Anai curls up on the bed wearing a pair of Zan's boxers and a T-shirt her mind drifting to her love. Silent tears falling as she drifts off to sleep.  
  
Â   
  
Evening  
  
Ian knocks on Anai's door not getting an answer he enters the room to find Anai curled up on the bed. He smiles slightly at the sight  
  
Sensing her father's presence "Hi Daddy" Anai yawns opens her eyes "What time is it?" she asks groggily  
  
Ian sits on the edge of the bed "It is 6. I came up to see if you were coming down for dinner."  
  
Anai sits up "Thought Irons has a dinner meeting."  
  
"It was cancelled. Mr Franks had to go out of town last minute."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you OK Anai?" Ian asks concerned smoothing a loose strand of hair off her forehead  
  
Anai blinks back tears "I'm fine"  
  
"You have been acting... off lately" Ian agrees  
  
"Miss Zan"  
  
Ian nods "I know you do." he looks at the clock "Dinners in ten." he informs her  
  
"I'll be down in five."  
  
Ian nods walking out of the bedroom  
  
Â   
  
Hour later  
  
"So Anai what are you plans during your suspension?" Irons asks as the three sit in the diningroom  
  
Anai shrugs looking up from her food "Homework mostly. Don't wanna get too far behind."  
  
"You need to control your anger."  
  
"I control my anger fine." Anai retorts "After all I've put up with the jocks and their annoying jokes since I started school. Big deal I decked one. I could have done worse." she grabs a roll standing "See ya. Don't do anything I would do" she calls hurrying out the door.  
  
"You do realize she does not have her drivers license Ian."  
  
Ian nods "Neither do I." he reminds  
  
"Yes but the way she drives she'll get pulled over."  
  
"I will speak with her about it later."  
  
Â   
  
After midnight  
  
Ava looks at Anai "I don't understand why people drink."  
  
Anai shrugs taking a swig of whiskey "I just do."  
  
"Anai I know you miss him but he'll be back." Ava assures "Zan loves you. I've never seen him smile like he does when your around."  
  
"This isn't about Zan."  
  
"Then why are you on your way to getting totally blasted?"  
  
"Feel like it." Anai replies taking another drink. "Hell I even like the hangover."  
  
"Your Pops isn't going to be happy about this." Ava remarks  
  
"Doesn't know where I am."  
  
"Zan said he lojacked the car."  
  
"Parked the car then walked here." Anai replies "Even if he does find me he most likely won't say anything."  
  
"Ain't much for talking is he."  
  
"No. Probably why we get along so well" she laughs "Besides he's probably keeping an eye on Pezzini."  
  
"Think they'll ever hook up?"  
  
"I wish. I like her. He seems happy after he sees her."  
  
"But it never lasts." Ava says sadly  
  
"No. Irons doesn't like it when anyone's happy. Let alone Dad." Anai swallows another mouthful of whiskey "I wish I could help him."  
  
"He has a destiny Anai. Just like you. Everyone has a destiny. Some good some bad."  
  
"I just don't want Dad's destiny to be destroyed by him."  
  
Ava nods "I know. Like someone once told me 'things turn out the way their meant to.' He'll find his way."  
  
Anai sighs "I know I just hope Irons won't kill him on the way."  
  
Â   
  
Dawn  
  
Ian awakens to the sound of his cellphone ringing. "Yes?"  
  
"This is Ava sorry for calling so early Mr Nottingham but I thought you'd want to know Anai is at my place. You might want to come pick her up she is totally out."  
  
Ian sighs "I will come and get her." he hangs up the phone  
  
Â   
  
30 mins later  
  
Ava opens the door to find Ian standing there "She's on the couch."  
  
Ian enters to find Anai unconscious on the couch "How much did she have to drink?"  
  
"Half a bottle of whiskey. Tried talking her out of it but..." Ava shrugs "She is stubborn."  
  
Ian nods picking Anai up. "Thank you for calling me."  
  
"Thought you'd be worried when you found out she didn't sleep in her bed." Ava says  
  
"Thank you for keeping an eye on her for me."  
  
"She's Zan's girl. I promised him I'd keep an eye on her."  
  
Ian nods  
  
"Tell her I'll call her later."  
  
"I will." Ian replies carrying Anai down to the car  
  
Â   
  
20 mins later  
  
Ian carries Anai up to her bedroom laying her on the bed  
  
Anai stirs awake as she feels her shoes being removed. She sees her father looming over her "Hi Daddy." she slurs  
  
At her childish tone Ian smiles "Go back to sleep." he grabs her stuffed dog off the couch handing it to her.  
  
"Brownie" she says happily hugging the dog "thank you Daddy."  
  
"Go to sleep." he says after a moment he sees Anai fast asleep. 'Sleep my sweet girl.' he kisses her forehead.  
  
Â   
  
Later that morning  
  
Sara hears a knock on her bedroom window. She turns to find Ian standing there going to the window she opens it "You know that's the first time you've knocked." she says moving aside to let Ian in.  
  
"Hello Sara."  
  
"Social call or does Irons want to see me for some obscure reason."  
  
Ian just stands there  
  
When he doesn't reply Sara looks at him seeing the look on his face "What's with the 'my dogs been shot' look?" she asks  
  
"Other than Anai you are the only person I trust." Ian admits  
  
Hearing his tone Sara frowns "What's wrong?"  
  
"He wants to send her away to school."  
  
Sara's about to reply when the tea-kettle whistles. Sara heads into the kitchen knowing Ian's following "And you don't want to send her away to school."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why does he want to send her away to school?" Sara asks pouring two mugs of tea. She looks at Ian sitting across from her.  
  
"She has been out of control since Zan left."  
  
"They break up?"  
  
Ian shakes his head  
  
"What ever Anai's done can't be as bad as what both of us probably did as teenagers."  
  
"I do not remember much about what I did then."  
  
"She's your typical teenager Ian... no matter the memories she gets from this." she gestures at the Witchblade.  
  
"The school suspended her."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Beating up one of the seniors."  
  
"Why'd she do it?"  
  
"Her friend Celeste said that since Anai started school some of the boys have been bothering her. Since Zan left she's been..."  
  
"Emotional."  
  
Ian shrugs "Lost her temper a few times. Threw a plate at Mr Irons"  
  
"Oh really" Sara says amused  
  
"She's been drinking almost every night that she goes out. She has gotten into a few fights at night."  
  
"She's your daughter Ian not Irons. If you don't want to send her away to school then tell him."  
  
Ian stares into the mug his mind hit with the thoughts of possible punishments he could receive for saying no.  
  
'He's scared of saying no.' "Ian where is Zan? Last time I saw those two they were pretty much attached at the lips."  
  
"Zan had to go home thought it better if Anai stayed here."  
  
"She isn't taking it too well is she."  
  
Ian shakes his head "No. She spends most her time alone or with Ava."  
  
"Ian you have to do what you think is best for Anai. If you think its best for her to go away to school then send her."  
  
"I think I would miss her too much." Ian says his voice soft  
  
Sara takes a sip of tea "How long were you apart?"  
  
"Ten years. Last time I had seen her was on her sixth birthday."  
  
"Well what are you going to do when she goes away to college?" Sara asks with a grin  
  
"Large phone bill and a lot of air miles." Ian says with a faint smile  
  
"I bet." Sara chuckles "Where is Anai?"  
  
"Sleeping through her hangover. I never understood why people drink" Ian says thoughtfully  
  
"Never been drunk?"  
  
Ian shakes his head "Punishment would have been worse then the hangover."  
  
"Well the hangovers a bitch so you lucked out."  
  
Ian notices the clock on the microwave "I better return." he stands giving Sara a small smile "Thank you."  
  
"Any time Nottingham." Sara smiles watching as Ian walks out of the apartment. "Good luck" she whispers  
  
Â   
  
That afternoon: Vorschlag Industries  
  
"Ian have you thought about what we discussed?" Irons asks without looking up from his work.  
  
Ian stands before the desk his head bowed "I did."  
  
"Have you told her yet?"  
  
"I do not want to send her away to school." Ian says dreading his Master's reaction.  
  
Irons stands going around to stand beside Ian "And why is that?"  
  
"She is my daughter and I do not believe it is in her best interest to go away to school."  
  
Irons grabs Ian by his hair "And how do you know what is in her best interest?"  
  
"I kept her away from you for 16 years." Ian retorts wincing as Irons backhands him  
  
"You have been getting quite insolent over the last few months Ian."  
  
Ian stares at the floor "You want to keep track of Anai. Sending her away to school will only result in her running away."  
  
"Then you will just find her." Irons retorts  
  
"I spent ten years looking for her... I never found her."  
  
"She's just a kid Ian she would have a hard time hiding on her own."  
  
"She has the same intelligence I did at her age plus her street skills she could hide out anywhere."  
  
"So you are going to defy me over a child?!"  
  
Ian meets Irons gaze "Over my child... yes." he looks back down waiting for the next blow to come. When it doesn't he continues "I would do anything for Anai... even go against you."  
  
"Go." Irons orders  
  
Ian walks out of the office  
  
Â   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Week later  
  
Anai awakens with a start her heart pounding her breathing ragged. "Zan" she whispers tears falling. I miss you Zan. she curls up sobbing painfully.  
  
Â   
  
Roswell, NM  
  
Zan knocks on the apartment door. He looks at the little boy dozing in his arms and smiles slightly.  
  
"What?!" a voice grumbles sleepily yanking the door open. His eyes widen "Zan?"  
  
"Hey Michael." Zan greets "Going to let us in?"  
  
"How...?" Michael says his voice rising  
  
"Hey keep it down it took forever to get him to sleep."  
  
"Is this...?" Michael asks allowing Zan to enter  
  
"Yeah it is. I would have taken him to Max but I knew he would prefer to see him and figure out what to tell his parents." Zan sets the boy on the couch covering him up.  
  
Michael turns on the light in the kitchen "Is he better now?"  
  
"Yeah had to make some changes with his blood but he should be fine."  
  
"I'll call Max."  
  
Zan nods going to the window he stares out the window absently twisting his ring. 'Soon Anai.'  
  
Michael hangs up the phone "He and Is will be here in a few minutes." he moves across from Zan "So what's his name?"  
  
"Lucas." Zan glances at the boy.  
  
"He looks older then what he should be."  
  
"He's three on Antar. Time on Antar is different not much but it is faster. Especially for him since he was born there. And of Royal blood"  
  
"Glad to be back huh"  
  
"How long was I gone?"  
  
"Three months."  
  
Zan rubs the back of his neck "And Anai?"  
  
"The girls would know. They speak to Ava every so often." Michael replies "How's Tess?"  
  
"I'll explain when they get here."  
  
Â   
  
30 mins later  
  
Michael opens the door to find Max and Isabel. "What didn't call the girls and Kyle?"  
  
"No thought it would be better to wait." Max replies entering the apartment as Zan walks out of Michael's bedroom. "Well?"  
  
"He's sleeping right now." Zan says "The trip took a lot out of him."  
  
"What's his name?" Isabel asks  
  
"Lucas." as Max goes to the bedroom door Zan grabs his arm "Fair warning he's not a baby Max. Time on Antar is different. Here he'd be one. But on Antar he aged faster... he's physically three."  
  
"Does he know who you are?" Max asks  
  
Zan nods "He has memories of connecting with you. He knows we're genetically the same. From what I can tell his intelligence is about what ours was when we came out of the pods"  
  
Max nods entering the bedroom.  
  
Isabel looks at Zan "You OK?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Max waves his hand over the lamp and sits on the edge of the bed getting his first look at his son, Lucas. Lucas lays on the bed his thumb in his mouth. Max smoothes a lock of stray hair off the sleeping boy's face.  
  
Lucas stirs feeling the touch. He opens his eyes blinking sleepily  
  
Max inhales sharply at the boy's bright blue eyes 'Tess's eyes'  
  
Lucas takes his thumb out of his mouth he looks at Max thoughtfully  
  
"Do you know who I am?" Max asks tentatively  
  
Lucas nods solemnly "You are my Daddy." he says grinning  
  
Max grins back "Yeah I am."  
  
Lucas sits up holding his arms out  
  
Max pulls the little boy into his arms tears falling as he hugs his son for the first time 'My son'  
  
"I missed you Daddy." Lucas says hugging his father tight with his pudgy arms.  
  
Max smiles through his tears "I missed you too." he says tearfully. After a few moments he wipes away his tears meeting Lucas's gaze "You know your Aunts and Uncles are waiting to meet you."  
  
"Aunt Isbel and Uncle Michael?"  
  
Max chuckles at the little boy's slight lisp over Isabel's name "Yeah. And Maria, Liz, Kyle and Jim"  
  
Lucas chews on his lower lip recalling faces from his parents memories "And Granma and Granpa?"  
  
Max winces slightly "Once they know about you yes they'll be very happy to meet you."  
  
"Daddy stay?" he asks sleepily  
  
Max nods "We have a lot to catch up on. How about you go back to sleep and tomorrow we have time to introduce you to the others and play."  
  
Lucas nods laying back down "Okay." he yawns  
  
Max sits there watching as Lucas drifts back to sleep. He leans down kissing the boy's forehead "Goodnight son." he says softly. He waves his hand the lamp turning off. He quietly walks out of the room to find the other's waiting.  
  
"Well?" Isabel demands  
  
"He's sleeping again." Max shrugs closing the door behind him. He looks at Zan "What happened? Is he going to be able to survive here?"  
  
"He should be able too. Tess got one of the docs to infusion Lucas with my blood. They think it will last at least until he's grown."  
  
"But they aren't sure." Isabel finishes  
  
"No. They gave me the whole process. I'm sure Dr Immo or whoever Irons hires in the future will be able to do the process again if need be. At least until Liz finishes with college"  
  
"Who's Dr Immo?" Isabel asks  
  
"Ian and Irons doctor. It probably won't be necessary. They think it'll last a long time."  
  
"What about Tess?" Michael asks  
  
Zan looks out the window "She thought it best if she stayed behind." he takes a couple envelopes out "She wrote letters to you three, a holo for Lucas, and letters for the Valenti's and Liz." he tosses them on the coffee table  
  
"Why Liz?" Max asks  
  
Zan shrugs "Didn't say"  
  
"Have you called Anai?" Isabel asks  
  
"Not yet." Zan answers "I'll wait until all of this is figured out." he looks at Max "What are you going to do?"  
  
"He's right Maxwell what are you going to do?" Michael asks  
  
Max sighs "Looks like I'm going to have to tell Mom and Dad the truth."  
  
"Full truth?" Isabel asks  
  
"How else am I supposed to explain Lucas? Tess didn't live here four years ago." Max reminds  
  
"Good point." Michael says  
  
"Zan, Michael I'm going to need serious favors."  
  
"What kind?" Michael asks suspiciously  
  
"Until I figure out how and what to tell Mom and Dad I'd like to spend as much time as possible with Lucas before I tell them."  
  
"And you want me to take your place." Zan says  
  
"Only for a while. A week at the most."  
  
"Fine. A week." Zan looks at Lonnie's double "Isabel that means you can't let Anai know I'm back."  
  
"Why not?" Isabel asks  
  
"Because I'm not returning to New York yet. I don't want to worry her anymore than she probably is."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Max what do you need me for?" Michael asks  
  
"Can Lucas and I crash here until I figure things out?" Max asks Michael "Zan you can crash at the house"  
  
Zan nods  
  
"Yeah sure." Michael agrees "What about the others?"  
  
"Call them and see about meeting after school tomorrow."  
  
"Here or Crashdown?" Isabel asks  
  
"Here if Liz and Maria don't have to work. Otherwise we can meet after the Crashdown closes. Zan and I can't make an appearance together with Lucas without drawing any suspicion"  
  
"We should head back them. Mom and Dad will be up soon." Isabel says "Zan you up for this?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Zan shrugs  
  
"That means tone down the piercings and tattoos." Michael warns  
  
"I know." Zan snaps  
  
"Don't snap at me man" Michael says  
  
"Look you two can argue later." Max says "Just be careful."  
  
"Should we tell the others that Zan's taking your place?" Isabel asks  
  
"Of course don't want Liz kissing my double." Max says quickily  
  
"Don't trust me?" Zan asks with a smirk  
  
"No. That and your girlfriend would kick my ass and Liz's" Max retorts  
  
"We'll tell them." Isabel says  
  
"Iz can you see about getting clothes for Lucas... check with Valenti see if there's any chance he has some clothes left over from Kyle."  
  
"Just buy some clothes" Isabel says  
  
"I'm broke so are you. Michael's always broke" Max reminds "Dad took away the credit cards remember."  
  
"Oh yeah." Isabel says glumly.  
  
"Could borrow some money from Liz and Maria." Michael suggests  
  
"Check with Valenti first if that doesn't work then go for borrowing money from Liz and Maria. Hell ask Valenti if need be."  
  
"Why don't you just use your powers." Zan suggests  
  
"Like Max would let us do that." Michael rolls his eyes "He's gotten even stricter on the use of our powers since you left."  
  
"If you two weren't so reckless." Max says  
  
Sensing an rising argument between her brothers Isabel sighs "Zan we better go. Max I'll drop some clothes off for you before school." Isabel hugs her brother "Don't worry we'll figure this out."  
  
Max nods "I know."  
  
Â   
  
Half hour later: Evans' household  
  
Zan and Isabel climb through Max's bedroom window. "Zan are you OK?" Isabel asks concerned at the exhaustion on his face  
  
"I just need some sleep. Wake me up for school." he kicks off his shoes flopping on the bed. Within moments he dozes off.  
  
Â  


	6. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
8 AM: Roswell High  
  
"First class is biology with Liz." Isabel says as they walk down the hallway "Locker is next to Michael's."  
  
"Hey Isabel. Hey Max." Maria greets  
  
"Maria... its Zan not Max." Isabel corrects  
  
"Really?" Maria asks "Prove it"  
  
"She's serious man. If you don't prove it she'll annoy you." Michael says joining them.  
  
Zan sticks out his tongue.  
  
When Maria sees the piercing she grins "When did you get back?"  
  
"Late last night." Zan replies  
  
"Anai know?" Maria asks  
  
"No and you aren't telling her until things are situated here."  
  
"Where's Max then?" Maria asks  
  
"My place." Michael replies  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Liz asks as she and Kyle join the others  
  
"I'm Zan not Max. Max is taking a break. No Anai and Ava don't know I'm back. I'll tell them in a few days."  
  
"Is Tess back?" Kyle asks almost hopefully  
  
"No. She stayed behind." Zan answers  
  
"And Junior?" Kyle asks  
  
Zan sees the pain flash in Liz's eyes then answers "With Max right now."  
  
"Really" Maria squeals "So what's he look like? What's his name?"  
  
"His name's Lucas. We haven't seen him." Isabel admits "They were sleeping when we picked Michael up this morning."  
  
"Come on Zan we're going to be late for class." Liz says as the bell rings  
  
"What Parker never been late to class?"  
  
"Not often" Liz answers  
  
Zan follows her knowing everyone thinks he's Max.  
  
"What about your parents?" Maria asks "They know about Zan and Lucas?"  
  
"No." Isabel says "Not yet. Kyle is your Dad home?"  
  
"When isn't he? I swear he spends more time at home than I do. Why?"  
  
"I'll tell you on the way to class." Isabel says "Michael you better get going."  
  
"Ugh this sucks. Maxwell gets to hangout while we get stuck in school"  
  
Maria wraps her arms around Michael's neck "Well Max has to be more responsible now honey."  
  
"Yeah I know" Michael groans "come on let's get going."  
  
Â   
  
Michael's apartment  
  
Max watches as Lucas sleeps beside him. He watches as the little boy breathes 'And to think just over a year ago this atmosphere was killing him.'  
  
Sensing his father's sad thoughts yet not knowing why Lucas opens his eyes "Daddy why are you sad?"  
  
Hearing Lucas call him Daddy Max smiles "Nothing you need to worry about son."  
  
Lucas sits up cuddling against his father he sniffles  
  
"What's wrong Lucas?" Max asks  
  
Lucas looks at his father tears welling up in his blue eyes his lower lip trembling "I miss Mommy."  
  
Max sees the little boy trying to keep from crying "Lucas it's OK to cry." he says  
  
"No yelling?"  
  
"Why would I yell?"  
  
"They yelled when Mommy and me cried. They said we not s'pposed ta cry. They hurt Mommy when she cried."  
  
Hearing that Max winces "Lucas it's OK to be sad and cry. Its what people do. Its an emotion."  
  
"You cry Daddy?"  
  
Max nods "I cried when you told me you were sick. I cried when your Mommy got sick. I cried because I missed you. I cried because I never thought I'd ever get to see you."  
  
"Do you miss Mommy too?"  
  
Max swallows "Your Mommy and I didn't seperate on good terms."  
  
"Daddy... Is Liz gonna be my Mommy now?"  
  
"One day I hope she will." Max says with a faint smile then looks at Lucas "But your Mommy will always always be your Mommy."  
  
"I know" Lucas nods solemnly "Mommy says that you love Liz"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Like Uncle Zan loves Anai?" he rubs his eyes  
  
Max smiles "Yeah like Uncle Zan loves Anai."  
  
"Daddy I'm hungry." Lucas announces  
  
Max gets off the bed picking up the boy "Well then lets go see what Uncle Michael has around here to eat." he kisses Lucas's cheek. He carries the boy into the kitchen when he hears a knock at the door.  
  
"Max its me."  
  
Hearing Sheriff Valenti's voice Max opens the door.  
  
Lucas's eyes widen and he grins "Uncle Sheriff." he chirps  
  
Jim smiles "Hello Lucas. Its good to meet you."  
  
"I take it Iz called you." Max says shifting the boy on his hip.  
  
Valenti nods entering the apartment carrying a large box. "I found some of Kyle's clothes that might fit Lucas. I also found some toys in the attic that Lucas might want to play with. I picked up some underwear for him. When Kyle gets home I'll have him look for some more toys... I know he still has a lot of them. It'll keep Lucas occupied"  
  
"Thanks. I appreciate it, I'll pay you back once I get paid. Mom and Dad cut off our credit cards" Max sets Lucas at the kitchen table going through the cupboards  
  
"Have you figured out what to tell them?" Valenti says sitting beside Lucas.  
  
Max pauses "Not yet. Zan said he'd stick around for a while until I get this settled." he grabs a box of Cocoa Puffs "Lets hope these aren't stale." he mutters grabbing a clean bowl and spoon.  
  
"Max have you thought about what your going to tell them?"  
  
Max sighs setting the bowl of cereal before Lucas "I'm going to have to tell them the truth... the full truth." he leans against the counter staring at the floor.  
  
"Max they'll understand." Valenti assures standing beside the boy.  
  
"Will they? We've lied to them since we stepped out of the pods."  
  
"You had no choice Max. If I ever thought your parents wouldn't have been understanding I never would have supported them in adopting you and Isabel. Or put up with Michael's behavior all these years."  
  
"And if they don't understand?" Max asks softly his eyes on Lucas seeing the boy's preoccupation with his cereal. "I still don't believe all of this."  
  
"I didn't understand at first Max but hey look at me now... I seem to get myself into the situations with you guys." Valenti says  
  
"I just don't want my parents to be afraid."  
  
"Max are you afraid that your parents will kick you and Isabel out?" Valenti asks suddenly  
  
"Why wouldn't they? Parents can overreact when they find out their kids aren't what they expected... or wanted."  
  
"Max if that happens... and that's a big if you, Isabel and Lucas can stay with us if need be."  
  
"Thanks." Max says  
  
The two hear a thud and crash. "Ooops" Lucas says sheepishly as he looks at the broken bowl on the floor.  
  
Valenti sees the same innocent look that Tess had given him when she wanted something or did something wrong. "Well Max looks like you are going to have your hands full." he glances at his watch. "I better get going. Call me if you need anything." Valenti crouches before Lucas "It was very nice to meet you Lucas."  
  
Lucas grins  
  
"Try not to wear your Dad out OK?"  
  
Lucas nods solemnly "I be good." he promises "Mommy said I had to obey Daddy, Zan and you most."  
  
Valenti grins "What else did she say?"  
  
"She told me to tell you eat good food."  
  
Max grabs the letter for Valenti and Kyle off the coffee table "Tess sent them." he hands them to Valenti  
  
"Thanks." Valenti taps the boy on the head "Enjoy you two." he heads to the door  
  
"Bye Uncle Sheriff." Lucas calls waving.  
  
"Bye" Valenti calls closing the door behind him.  
  
Max waves his hand cleaning up the mess. "Lucas you still hungry?" he turns to the little boy.  
  
Lucas nods "I don't like 'em." he points at the bowl  
  
Max smiles "Seems like you inherited our taste buds. Here try another bowl with this." Max makes another bowl of cereal pouring in some Tobasco sauce. "Here you go." he sets the bowl before Lucas.  
  
Lucas takes a bite of cereal  
  
Max watches as the boy chews thoughtfully then grins "Better?"  
  
Lucas nods digging in  
  
Max makes his own bowl of cereal  
  
Â   
  
30 mins later  
  
"Daddy look"  
  
Max looks over to see Lucas playing with blocks changing the colors and shapes. He chuckles "Lucas what else can you do?"  
  
"I can do what Mommy does an' what you do."  
  
Max nods "As happy as I am to know you'll be able to do those things you have to be very very careful of who's around when you do those things."  
  
Lucas nods "Mommy told me that."  
  
"Good. You can use your abilities around people who know about you."  
  
"Okay" Lucas says moving over to his father's lap seeking comfort  
  
Sensing his son's confusion Max hugs him "What's wrong son?"  
  
Lucas looks at his Daddy thoughtfully "Daddy if you an' Uncle Zan are the same is Uncle Zan also my Daddy?"  
  
"Kind of." Max admits "He and I share the same blood... the same past on Antar we're just two different versions from Antar. By blood yes he could also be considered your father."  
  
"Oh." Lucas wraps his arms around Max's neck "Don't worry Daddy."  
  
"Why would I worry?" Max asks  
  
"You worry 'bout Granma an' Granpa... an' Mommy an' Aunt Liz. Mommy says I'm like you an' Aunt Liz gonna love me"  
  
Max smiles "Yeah she is. She helped me look for anyway to find you and bring you home." Max cranes his head looking at Lucas "And now your home." Max says his voice emotional "With me."  
  
"And Mommy?" he asks hopefully "When am I gonna see Mommy again?"  
  
"You'll see her double Ava every so often."  
  
"What about Mommy?" he asks again  
  
Max sighs "Lucas we'll try to get her back... or we'll go back to Antar if need be. It will take a while but we'll get this figured out."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Max nods "I promise."  
  
Â   
  
Lunchtime: Roswell High  
  
"Zan you OK man?" Michael asks seeing the older aliens faraway expression.  
  
Zan shrugs "I'm feeling..."  
  
"Disconnected?" Isabel asks  
  
Zan looks at Isabel "Yeah. How'd you know?"  
  
Isabel and Liz look at each other "Uh because Ava called us a few weeks after you left." Isabel says  
  
"Why?" Zan demands  
  
"See Ava called because Anai's Dad called her saying she was having withdrawal symptoms. Max and Ava figured it might have had something to do with your connection."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Zan demands  
  
"Ava said that they had to sedate her for a few days." Liz replies "She's fine now just having a little problem controlling her emotions."  
  
Zan sighs "Why is it just affecting me?"  
  
"Must be the difference in Earth and Antar's time." Liz muses  
  
"You should call her Zan let her know your back." Isabel suggests "Reconnect with her. It'll balance both of you."  
  
Zan smiles faintly at the mention of his love.  
  
"You miss her." Michael says  
  
Zan looks at Rath's double "Yeah I do."  
  
"Call her." Maria orders  
  
"Later. Lets just get things with Max and the kid settled somewhat then I'll deal with Anai."  
  
"Scared?" Michael asks with a smirk  
  
Zan shrugs "Don't wanna see Anai pissed off... or her Pops. He'd gut me for disappearing like I did." he fidgets  
  
"You OK?" Liz asks  
  
"I feel like a freak." he groans "Now I know how 'nai felt on her first day at school."  
  
"Why?" Kyle asks  
  
Zan smirks at the memory "She goes to a school where she has to wear a uniform."  
  
"Like the Britany Spears vid?" Kyle asks  
  
Zan nods seeing the jock drooling his eyes narrow "No thinkin' of my girl like that."  
  
"Sorry man." Kyle holds his hands up in surrender "I can't help it... I'm in my swearing off dating phase."  
  
"That bites." Zan says  
  
Kyle shrugs  
  
"Wonder how Max is doing with Lucas." Isabel says suddenly  
  
"He's probably fine." Liz says  
  
"OK this is bugging me." Maria says "And for the first time its not Stonewall Guerin."  
  
"Funny" Michael scowls  
  
"Zan if your Max's double... identical in everyway I'm assuming."  
  
"Get to the point." Michael says "Lunch is almost over."  
  
"I'm getting there Cheesehead." Maria retorts  
  
"They always like that?" Zan asks  
  
Kyle nods "This is tame compared to some of their fights."  
  
Maria glares at Kyle then continues "Since you and Max are genetically the same person doesn't that mean Lucas is also your son" Maria says  
  
"Genetically yes." Zan answers  
  
Maria shakes her head "That would be totally freaky."  
  
"We're clones of two species now that's freaky." Isabel says  
  
"We better get to class." Liz says as the bell rings  
  
"What class am I going to next?" Zan asks  
  
"History with me and Kyle" Isabel replies  
  
"God I want this day over so I can return to normal." Zan says grabbing the last of Isabel's sandwich before she can dump it in the garbage can. "I feel weird without the piercings and tats." he groans  
  
Â   
  
Midafternoon  
  
Zan, Michael and Isabel return to Michael's place. They enter the apartment to find Max and Lucas watching TV. "Hey Max." Isabel greets "Hi Lucas." she grins at the boy amazed at how much he looks like her brother and his double.  
  
Lucas grins "Hi Aunt Izzy. Hi Uncle Michael."  
  
Zan drops the backpack on the floor by the couch "I may go to school for you but I don't do homework."  
  
"Fine. I'll have it done by tomorrow morning." Max replies glancing at Lucas as he talks to Isabel and Michael.  
  
"Isabel told me about Anai." Zan says staring out the window. "Get the feeling she didn't tell me everything." he glances at Max "What happened to her?"  
  
"Ava called Liz and told her that Anai was having withdrawal symptoms. Nightmares."  
  
Zan sighs "Most likely about her Mom and her stepfather. Anything else?"  
  
"Uh couple days ago Ava called."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Anai was suspended for three days. She's been drinking. Fighting."  
  
"Things at the estate must be pretty bad then. Shit." he mutters  
  
"Hey watch it here." Isabel says angrily nodding at Lucas  
  
Zan turns on his heel "I'll see you back here in a few hours. I need to think."  
  
"Need the Jeep?" Isabel asks  
  
"No." Zan walks out of the apartment.  
  
Â   
  
Irons Estate: Anai's room  
  
Anai sits at the window seat staring out at the night sky. Zan I need you. she starts feeling a familiar presence in her mind.  
  
Anai.   
  
Anai smiles closing her eyes she allows herself to sink into the familiar presence. Are you really back?   
  
Yeah. The Kid and I returned last night.   
  
When will you be home?   
  
A week. . . two at the most.   
  
Why so long?   
  
Max asked me to take his place until he figures out how and what to tell his parents. I agreed.   
  
I have missed you so much Zan.   
  
I've missed you too babe. I love you 'nai.   
  
I love you too Zan. Tell me about the boy.   
  
His name is Lucas. He looks like us but he has blue eyes. He's a good kid. He's three years old.   
  
Three? I thought he was younger.   
  
Tess's pregnancy was only a month... add the fact he was born on Antar where time is different. He aged faster.   
  
Is he OK now?   
  
For now.   
  
And Tess?   
  
She stayed behind.   
  
I miss you Zan. Come home soon.   
  
A few weeks at the most   
  
Zan...   
  
I promise. When we get this settled here I'll come home. I promised you I would... and I will be back. I love you Anai.   
  
Anai smiles going over to the bed she takes the picture of her and Zan off the nightstand I love you too Zannie.   
  
I have to go. They're planning a meeting to introduce Lucas to the others and plan on how to tell Max and Isabel's parents about the boy.   
  
Call me and I'll put some money in your account so you can get some cash when you need it.   
  
Sure babe. Tell Ava I'm back.   
  
I will Anai touches the picture remembering when the picture was taken. I'm glad your back.   
  
So am I.   
  
Â   
  
Roswell  
  
Zan opens his eyes taking a deep breath he stands his body quickly readjusting to the return of his connection to his love. "Now that's more like it." he says relieved.  
  
"Back to normal?" a voice asks  
  
Zan turns around to find Isabel standing there. "Yeah. You were right... I needed to reconnect with her."  
  
"What's it like?" Isabel asks  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being connected to someone so much you know their thoughts... their feelings?" Isabel asks  
  
Zan smiles faintly "Like I'm never alone. That she's there if I need her or when she needs me."  
  
"You are so whipped." Isabel laughs  
  
Zan shrugs "I'm in love."  
  
"Zan, what's Antar like?" Isabel asks her voice curious "None of us remember it."  
  
"It's hard to explain. I didn't do much looking around. We were hiding out most of the time; keeping out of Khivar's sight."  
  
Isabel looks at the ground "And Tess? How was she?"  
  
"Iz... she really feels bad for what happened."  
  
"Why did she kill Alex then?"  
  
"It was an accident. His brain went on overload. She was scared that if she told the truth we'd all end up in trouble. She didn't think she had any option."  
  
"I know... I read her letter."  
  
"She just never really had the chance to adjust to life here. We did. Lonnie and Rath didn't take too well to adjusting to Earth but the rest of us did. Tess didn't have the chance to be human. To Nascedo all she was was a bargaining tool. To you all she was was the one who had answers to the past. After Nascedo died that's all she felt she was worth."  
  
"I guess we weren't much for helping her adjust to living a normal human life. We did push her into helping us learn more. Its just Tess was the only one who had answers. We didn't have anyone to turn to."  
  
"And she didn't have anyone to turn to either. She felt like the outsider. You three had paired off... she didn't feel like she fit in."  
  
"We tried to fit her in but she made it so hard."  
  
"And she really feels sorry for it for everything. Look if Tess ever comes back your going to need to deal with your feelings about what happened. She is Lucas's mother whether you like it or not you two are once again related."  
  
"I've never hated Tess. I just never trusted her. She messed with Max's head and in some ways his heart."  
  
"Max is a big boy Isabel."  
  
"I know. I just never saw him look so broken then when we found out Tess lied to us. I know he loves Liz but when he found out Tess lied to us he actually was hurt more then when he and Liz broke up."  
  
"Ava once told me 'we here not there. We live our own lives destiny always can be changed.' We're changing our destiny... making our own choices this time around by following our hearts."  
  
"Zan, do you miss Lonnie and Rath?" Isabel asks curiously  
  
Zan shrugs "Sometimes. They were my family."  
  
"What do you remember about our past?"  
  
"Vilandra and I were close."  
  
"Yet she betrayed you." 'I betrayed you' she adds silently  
  
"Vilandra fell in love. Sure it was with our enemy and led to our downfall but I'd never fault her for that."  
  
"And Lonnie? She tried to kill you"  
  
"I hate her for that but I still love her. She's my sister... you're my sister. Besides if they hadn't shoved me in front of the truck I never would have met Anai. I love her... I don't know what I'd do without her. She's my life and soul."  
  
Isabel nods "I see that. We should head back before Max and Michael corrupt Lucas anymore."  
  
Zan chuckles following his sister  
  
Â   
  
That evening  
  
"OK people let's make this quick. I've got homework and I smell like fried food." Maria says entering Michael's apartment with Liz right behind.  
  
As Liz enters she finds Max and Lucas staring at each other  
  
"I wannit" Lucas stomps his foot  
  
"Max feed the poor kid." Maria says  
  
"Michael I told you not to let him have the third bowl of Cocoa Puffs." Isabel says  
  
"He was hungry." Michael shrugs  
  
"Oh great Michael left in charge of feeding a kid" Maria rolls her eyes "That's like leaving a monkey with a gun. Something bad is bound to happen. I think you've lucked out."  
  
"How so?" Max asks tearing his eyes away from Lucas he looks at Liz.  
  
"Dinner" Liz announces setting bags of food on the kitchen table. "Had a feeling Michael wouldn't have anything decent around here so I brought food." she crouches before Lucas "And for Lucas I brought you something extra."  
  
"You did?" Lucas asks shyly  
  
Liz nods "A piece of apple pie. At least its somewhat more healthy then Cocoa Puffs."  
  
A pounding at the door is heard. "What?!" Michael growls; opening the door to find Kyle standing there with a large box in his arms. "Could've knocked."  
  
"Lets see no big box in my arms." Kyle says sarcastically as he enters the apartment  
  
"What is that?" Liz asks  
  
"Books and toys Dad thought Lucas might have fun with." Kyle says setting the box down.  
  
"Hi Uncle Kyle." Lucas chirps  
  
Kyle grins at the little boy "Hey kid. Nice to finally get around to meeting you."  
  
"Thanks Kyle." Max says nodding at the box  
  
"No prob. So what's the deal?"  
  
Zan speaks "Max you're going to have to tell your parents fast."  
  
"And I will." Max assures "Liz can you..." he nods at Lucas  
  
Liz nod "Come on Lucas I bet your hungry."  
  
Lucas nods  
  
Liz picks him up setting him on a chair beside the counter "You can help me finish up with dinner then."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Max goes over to Zan "This isn't something I can just blurt out to them." he says quietly "I have to figure out what they need to know and what they don't."  
  
"Max he's right. Mom and Dad need to know. And with Zan here its the best time to tell them. He can fill in the gaps to the questions we can't answer." Isabel speaks up  
  
"Iz and Zan are right Maxwell. Right now its the best time to tell them. You can't keep Lucas's presence a secret much longer. Zan's going to have to leave sooner or later. You can't keep delaying it." Michael states  
  
Max looks at the girls and Kyle in the kitchen entertaining Lucas "Fine." he reluctantly agrees  
  
"Look I wish we had the time so you and Lucas can hang out together but I've got a bad feeling that something's going on in New York."  
  
"Like what?" Michael asks concerned  
  
"I'm not sure it was just 'nai's tone. Somethings not right." Zan shakes his head  
  
Max nods "Fine then we should do this now."  
  
"Yucky." Lucas says with a laugh  
  
"I told you you wouldn't like it that way." Liz laughs taking the hamburger from the boy "Michael here."  
  
"What?" Michael asks suspiciously  
  
"Reheated hamburger the way you like it." Maria giggles  
  
Michael sees the little boy grinning "You heated it up?"  
  
Lucas nods "Uh huh. It tastes yucky." he scrunches up his nose  
  
"Then why hand it off to me?" Michael asks  
  
"Because your our human garbage disposal and Kyle's a vegetarian." Maria says seriously  
  
"Funny" Michael scowls at his girlfriend digging into the hamburger  
  
"Liz can I talk to you for a sec" Max asks  
  
"Sure." Liz sets a plate before Lucas "This is the better way to eat it"  
  
Isabel and Zan join the other's in the kitchen as Liz joins Max in the livingroom "Liz can you and Maria keep an eye on Lucas for a while?" he requests  
  
"Going to tell your parents?" Liz asks  
  
Max nods "I shouldn't have put off telling them Lucas exists."  
  
"Telling them everything?"  
  
Max shrugs "Haven't decided."  
  
Liz nods "Sure Maria and I will keep an eye on him. You sure you don't want to take Lucas with you?"  
  
"There's probably going to be yelling and crying. I don't know how he'd react to it."  
  
"Call and we'll bring him over." Liz says giving Max a small smile "It might not be so hard Max."  
  
Max looks over at his giggling son "I hope so."  
  
Liz puts her arms around Max's neck "I love you Max Evans."  
  
Max smiles faintly "I love you too." he kisses her lightly on the lips then pulls back entering the kitchen.  
  
The others quickly make their excuses "We'll be down in the Jeep" Isabel says grabbing Zan and Michael she pulls them out of the apartment.  
  
Maria and Kyle join Liz in the livingroom "You OK girl?" Maria asks  
  
Liz watches as Max crouches before his son "Yeah."  
  
"They headin' to tell the Evans everything?" asks Kyle  
  
"I guess so." Liz says  
  
Max crouches beside Lucas's chair and smiles "Lucas I have to go out for a while."  
  
Hearing that Lucas looks at his father his blue eyes wide and curious "Where you goin' Daddy?"  
  
"We have to talk to Grandma and Grandpa."  
  
"Can't I come too?" he pouts  
  
Max shakes his head "Liz, Maria and Kyle are going to keep an eye on you OK?"  
  
Lucas sighs "Okay." he fidgets with his food "Why can't I come too?"  
  
"Because you'd have more fun here playing with the toys Kyle brought over."  
  
Lucas nods "Okay." he holds out his arms  
  
Max hugs the boy "Be good OK?"  
  
"Okay Daddy." Lucas kisses his father's cheek  
  
Liz watches the moment and smiles  
  
"That is so sweet" Maria says tearfully  
  
"I love you Lucas. I'll see you in a while."  
  
"Love you too Daddy." Lucas grins  
  
"Be good." Max says sternly  
  
" 'kay." he nods  
  
Max straightens up ruffling the boy's hair. "Thanks guys." he says entering the livingroom  
  
"Good luck Max." Maria wishes  
  
Max tears his eyes away from his son looking at his girlfriend and friends "We'll need it. Who knows how they'll react to all of this." Max makes his way out the door "Bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Liz returns to the kitchen where she finds Lucas playing with his food "What's wrong?"  
  
Lucas looks at Liz his blue eyes filled with tears he holds his arms out to Liz.  
  
Liz picks up the boy hugging him "You OK Lucas?"  
  
Lucas nods sticking his thumb in his mouth.  
  
"Don't worry kiddo we'll have some fun." Maria says "And I bet Uncle Kyle will love to show you all the toys in the box."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Kyle nods "But first lets finish up eating."  
  
"Okay" Lucas grins as Liz sets him down  
  
Â   
  
30 mins later: Evans' household  
  
"Mom. Dad." Max says as he, Isabel and Michael stand in the doorway of the livingroom.  
  
Philip Evans looks up seeing the serious expressions on the teens faces "What's going on kids?"  
  
"We need to talk." Isabel says seriously  
  
"About what?" asks Diane Evans setting her book aside as her husband turns off the TV.  
  
"About who we are." Michael says  
  
"Who you are?" Philip asks confused "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Mom Dad this is Zan." Max says stepping aside  
  
Diane and Philip gasp seeing the newcomer who minus the piercings and tattoos looks exactly like Max. "What the...?!" Philip trails off.  
  
"Max you have a brother... why didn't you tell us?" Diane asks tearfully  
  
"Uh Zan isn't my brother." Max says "He's my double."  
  
"You're twins we see that." Philip says standing  
  
Zan shakes his head "We aren't twins... we're clones."  
  
"Clones? That's impossible." Diane protests  
  
"Its true Mom." Isabel says "Michael and I also have doubles. So does Tess."  
  
"Michael is this a joke?" Philip demands looking at the sandyhaired teen  
  
Michael shakes his head "No sir. Its true."  
  
Max swallows nervously "Mom, Dad there's more."  
  
"What else is there?" Diane asks warily  
  
The teens sit down and Isabel speaks "Mom when they found us in the desert there was a reason we were there. You always thought we just didn't speak for some unknown reason trauma or whatever. The truth is we didn't know how to speak... we weren't more than a few days old when we were found."  
  
"Isabel this isn't something you joke about." Philip says angrily  
  
"I'm not Dad." Isabel argues "We know our past isn't something to joke about it. We wish it was"  
  
Max looks at his parents "We're not exactly human." he admits  
  
Diane stares at the teens in turn and at Zan "What do you mean you aren't exactly human?"  
  
Michael fidgets "We're aliens."  
  
"Actually we're hybrids." Zan corrects  
  
Philip chuckles "Nice joke kids."  
  
"Dad we're not kidding." Isabel insists "Think about it... we've never been sick or injured."  
  
"The car accident." Diane reminds  
  
"I healed myself." Max says "Mom you know we're telling the truth."  
  
Diane sees the seriousness in each of their eyes "Philip they are telling the truth."  
  
"Diane"  
  
"Dad you can't ignore all the things that have happened over the years." Max says "Will you just listen to what we have to say"  
  
Diane nods "We're listening."  
  
Â   
  
30 mins later  
  
Diane and Philip Evans stare at their three kids and Zan Max's double stunned. "You mean the crash of '47"  
  
"Actually was an space ship." Zan nods "On that ship there were eight pods. Two sets of the Royal Four... me and mine are the Dupes."  
  
"So you are Max's double... where are Isabel and Michael's?" Philip asks "And who was the fourth?"  
  
"Isabel's double is Lonnie. Michael's is Rath. I haven't seen them for two three years. I live in New York with my girlfriend and her father."  
  
"Do you remember Tess?" Isabel asks  
  
Diane nods "The blond"  
  
"Tess was our fourth." Max says  
  
"And Ava is ours."  
  
Diane frowns "Where are they then?"  
  
Max fidgets "Mom Dad there's something else."  
  
Diane sees her son fidget "What else is there?"  
  
Zan answers "The Royal Four on Antar had been paired off."  
  
"Paired off how?" Philip demands  
  
"Back on Antar King Zan was married to Queen Ava. Vilandra was married to Rath." Isabel answers "They sent us here hoping the same would happen."  
  
Philip looks at Michael sternly "But it didn't and won't will it?!"  
  
Michael shakes his head "From what we know about Vilandra and Rath it was an arranged marriage between childhood friends."  
  
"We make our own choices now Mom." Isabel assures  
  
"Where is Tess or Ava?" Diane asks curiously  
  
"Ava's in New York keeping an eye on my girl." Zan replies looking at Max knowing he's not looking forward to telling his parents  
  
"And Tess? I mean we haven't seen her for a while... we just assumed she moved away." Diane says  
  
"Max." Michael hisses  
  
Max nods rubbing his neck "Tess is back on Antar."  
  
"What?! How?!" Philip demands "I thought you said you were stranded here."  
  
"Dad Mom just listen this is hard enough for me to tell you as it is." Max pleads  
  
"Max we're listening." Diane says  
  
"Guys I have to do this one on my own" Max says looking at the others  
  
"Sure." Isabel nods silently walking out of the livingroom with the other two allowing Max to tell his parents the whole story.  
  
"After Alex died... things between all of us got worse. The group was split. Liz was convinced someone killed Alex."  
  
"Alex died in a car accident Max." Diane reminds  
  
Max shakes his head "Just listen please."  
  
"We are Max." Diane assures  
  
"Liz suggested an alien killed Alex none of us wanted to admit that possibility and it split us apart. Everyone but Tess was mad at me." Max pauses "One night not long after Alex died things between me and Tess got out of hand." he swallows "The next day Tess told me that... that she was pregnant." he looks at his parents seeing their looks "And yes it was mine."  
  
"How do you know? She could have been lying" Philip says argues  
  
"She wasn't"  
  
"How do you know she wasn't?" questions Diane  
  
"Because... I connected to him the next day." Max looks down as the memories hit him "A few days later Tess and I were doing some research and she collapsed." he shakes his head "We found out he was dying here. The atmosphere was killing him." he looks at his parents "I wasn't going to sit back and watch my son die." he says his eyes filled with tears  
  
"We wouldn't have expected you to Max." Philip assures  
  
"I know" Max sighs "Its just... I wasn't exactly ready to explain everything to you then. Then I didn't want to disappoint you."  
  
"Never could Max." Philip assures  
  
"Max you said you were stranded here. How did you send Tess back to Antar?" asks Diane  
  
Max sighs "You don't need to know that part its too dangerous for you to know. Actually all four of us were going to return."  
  
"What?!" Philip exclaims  
  
"That's why the Jeep was destroyed. We had planned on returning to Antar but we found out something."  
  
"What?"  
  
Max closes his eyes reliving the memory "Tess was getting weaker by then. Liz and the others stopped us before we left. They told us that it was Tess who killed Alex."  
  
"She killed Alex" Philip says stunned  
  
"It was an accident but yes she did." Max looks at his hands "I came within inches of killing her for that. She betrayed all of us. And she admitted that the reason she wanted to return to Antar was to hand us and my son over to the ones who originally took the throne from us to regain the throne on her own."  
  
Diane moves over to Max sitting on the edge of the chair hugging him as he silently cries "Its OK Max."  
  
"It explains your behavior the past year." Philip muses  
  
Max looks at his parents "I know your surprised over what we told you about us and Tess. I'm sorry for lying to you all these years but we were protecting you."  
  
"Max why did you wait this long to tell us about all of this? And why tell us now?" Diane asks  
  
Max takes a deep breath "Because my son's back on Earth. His name's Lucas"  
  
"I thought you said he was dying here." Philip says  
  
"He was but Tess found a doctor loyal to the Royals to help out. She sent Lucas back with Zan."  
  
"Where is he?" Diane demands smiling at the thought of meeting her grandson  
  
"At Michael's."  
  
"What about Tess?" Philip asks  
  
"She's still on Antar. She thought it would be for the best." he looks at his parents "You aren't mad?"  
  
"I'm mad you thought you had to keep all of this from us." Philip says "But I guess I can understand. I mean Roswell definately isn't a place to live if your an alien." he chuckles  
  
"We got used to it" Max shrugs  
  
"We allowed back in?" Isabel calls  
  
"Yeah." Max replies  
  
The three enter "I called Liz she and Maria are bringing Lucas over." Isabel says with a grin  
  
"So tell us about Lucas" Diane orders  
  
"Uh there's something you need to know about him... he uh has powers like we do." Max says  
  
"Powers?" Philip asks  
  
Isabel grins "Dad have any dreams of playing a perfect golf game?"  
  
"How'd...?"  
  
"Iz can dreamwalk... though she knows better than to do it on any of us." Max says glaring at his sister "I can heal. Michael... he's the destructive one."  
  
"Yep I get the fun of blowing things up." Michael says happily  
  
"Tess can manipulate what you see." Max finishes  
  
"And you Zan?" Diane asks  
  
"Our powers are the same." Zan says going to the window he stares out at the sky.  
  
"All of us can manipulate molecules." Max says "Already Lucas has broken two bowls and Michael's TV with his powers"  
  
"He broke my TV?!" Michael yelps  
  
"I fixed it."  
  
"Better still work" Michael mutters  
  
"Don't worry about it. If it doesn't I'll buy you a new one" Max says  
  
"Its going to take him time to adjust. His powers are different from ours." Zan says absently rubbing his wrist.  
  
"How different?" Max asks curiously  
  
"He has all of the abilities we all have. Not just the healing like we do. He has mindwarping, manipulating, defensive and offensive ability."  
  
"And that means?" Diane asks not quite understanding  
  
Zan looks at Max "Who knows... he could blow up a building on accident." he shrugs "He's going to be very unpredictable for a while until he settles into this environment."  
  
"And what else do you want us to know about Lucas?" Diane asks  
  
"Uh here he'd be only about one but on Antar time is different so he's physically about three."  
  
"Give or take." Zan says  
  
Philip looks at Zan and Max shaking his head "Unbelieveable." he says still stunned by the two  
  
"You should see Lonnie and Rath" Isabel chuckles "Now that's a sight"  
  
"This is tame compared to what I used to wear." Zan says " 'nai made me agree to tone it down while we live with Irons and her Pops." he scowls  
  
"Zan and the others came out of their pods before us." Max informs his parents.  
  
"Not much before you... a few days at the most."  
  
"Do these Pods still exist?" Diane asks  
  
"Hidden but yeah. We found them about two years ago." Michael answers  
  
"And what about your pods?" Isabel asks Zan "You never told us what happened to them."  
  
"Outside New York somewhere. Don't remember where though. We never went back, never saw a reason to. Our Protector basically told us the only reason we existed was to keep the heat off the real Royals... we were told all we were were defects... not the Royals. He disappeared a few years later"  
  
"It must have been hard for you guys." Diane says sympathetically  
  
"We dealt. Lonnie and Rath hate it here. Me and Ava we adjusted live normal lives"  
  
"Ever get the feeling Tess and Ava's pods were switched" Michael says drily. Seeing Isabel's expression he shrugs "Face it Ava fit in with us within minutes of getting here. Tess got along with Rath and Lonnie."  
  
Diane looks at the kids curiously "Who else knows about you?"  
  
"Uh... well Liz and Maria know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Remember three years ago when the Crashdown was robbed?" Max asks  
  
Diane nods  
  
"Well Liz was shot... and I healed her." Max tells them "After that I had to tell her."  
  
"Then Liz told Maria" Isabel says "And Alex."  
  
"And Sheriff Valenti found out after the feds grabbed Maxwell"  
  
"WHAT?!" the parents yell  
  
"Don't worry we dealt with it." Max assures "The feds won't be back. Not until they can actually prove anything."  
  
"Jim knows and you didn't think to tell us?!" Philip exclaims  
  
"Valenti's father had told him about the crash of '47 and some weird occurances after that. He put two and two together and we had to tell him. We told Kyle not long before that."  
  
"And no one else knows? Zan what about your side?"  
  
"Anai and her parents know. Her mother's dead killed by some of Nicholas's goons." he winces at the memory "Her pops Ian won't say anything. And the detective who found Ava suspects something but I haven't told her anything."  
  
"Irons doesn't know?" Michael asks  
  
Zan shakes his head "Irons would turn all of us into science projects and take it out on Ian for keeping it a secret from him."  
  
Max hears the doorbell ring he opens the door to find Maria and Liz there with Lucas on Liz'a hip  
  
"This kid of yours is way too hyper. How many bowls of Cocoa Puffs did you let him have?" Maria asks  
  
"Hi" Lucas grins holding his arms out to his father.  
  
"He has got the puppydog look down that's for sure." Maria says amused "He totally got the charm."  
  
"I finished up most of your homework." Liz says as Max takes Lucas from her.  
  
"Liz you didn't need to do that" Max protests  
  
Liz shrugs giving him a smile "I felt like it. Besides I'm the homework nerd. I actually like doing homework."  
  
"Girl you need such a brain washout. Now lets get going before the Czechs talk us into something that is going to be so illegal." Maria grabs Liz's arm "Later Max tell Cheesehead I'll talk to him later" she calls over her shoulder  
  
"Bye Lucas." Liz says waving to the boy  
  
"Bye." Lucas grins waving back  
  
"Thanks Liz." Max calls  
  
"Yeah sure." Liz says getting into the Jetta  
  
Max closes the front door knowing his parents are standing in the foyer. Taking a deep breath he turns around "Mom Dad this is Lucas." he introduces  
  
Diane smiles automatically charmed by the little boy's big blue eyes and lopsided grin. "It is very nice to meet you Lucas."  
  
"Hi" he chirps waving while he keeps an arm around his father's neck.  
  
Â  


	7. Chapters 11 and 12

Chapter 11  
  
Morning: Evans household  
  
"So how'd you sleep Zan?" Diane asks as the double enters the kitchen  
  
Zan shrugs "Didn't really."  
  
"Couch uncomfortable?" Isabel asks sticking her head around the refrigerator door  
  
"No it was fine."  
  
Isabel rolls her eyes "Zan just get it over with and call her."  
  
"She's in school right now." he says glancing at the clock  
  
"Speaking of school... Izzy go wake Max up." Diane orders her daughter glancing up from stirring the eggs  
  
"I'm up." Max says stumbles into the kitchen with Lucas on his hip the two looking sleepy "Morning"  
  
"Have a good night?" Diane asks smiling at the sight of the two doubles looking half asleep as the younger version drowsily watches everything from his father's arms.  
  
Max nods pouring himself a cup of coffee with his free hand. "Dad I need a new alarm clock."  
  
Philip looks at his son "Why? Didn't you just get one after Michael broke the other one?"  
  
Max nods "Yeah." he sits at the kitchen table with Lucas on his lap "This one's broken too." Max answers taking a drink of his coffee  
  
"How'd that happen?" Diane asks looking over at the table  
  
"Let me guess my new favorite kid lost control" Isabel says with a laugh. "Lucas did you break the alarm clock?"  
  
Lucas nods solemnly "Too loud." his nose scrunching up. At his tone everyone laughs in amusement.  
  
Philip shakes his head "Don't you two have school?" he asks looking at his two kids  
  
"Yeah." Max says looking at Zan "You going to watch him or switch places?"  
  
Zan ponders that then sighs "I'll take school."  
  
Dian sets plates before everyone. "Why would Zan go to school for you?" she asks Max  
  
Max looks at the floor sheepishly then answers "Zan took my place at school yesterday." he admits  
  
Diane sighs "As much as I disapprove of that there was a good reason." she ruffles Lucas's hair as she passes.  
  
"Uh Max what about when Zan heads back to New York?" Isabel asks  
  
Max shrugs "Haven't figured it out yet." he admits  
  
"How can Zan take your place?" Philip asks curiously  
  
"Tone down the tats an' piercings... pull on preppy clothes." Zan replies digging into his breakfast.  
  
"We will need to figure out what Lucas is going to do during the day when you two are at school." Diane says  
  
"Wouldn't put him in daycare until you figure out how to keep his abilities from spinning out of control." Zan says glancing at the clock "How soon 'til we need to leave?" he asks Isabel  
  
"Half hour." Isabel says "Max I'm going through your closet. Zan is so in need of help with finding clothes."  
  
"Hey I resent that." Zan growls  
  
"Who cares. Go take a shower." Isabel orders  
  
"Damn you're worse then Nottingham." Zan grumbles standing he heads back to the bathroom.  
  
Isabel follows him out of the kitchen. "Who's Nottingham?"  
  
Max sets Lucas on the chair as he stands going to the refrigerator he grabs a bottle of Tobasco sauce. "I know. There aren't many options open. Like Zan said we don't know the full extent of Lucas's abilities right now."  
  
"Max you'll need to figure that out soon. Zan's not going to be able to stick around forever." Diane says  
  
"I know." Max replies "There aren't many options here." he pours some Tobasco sauce over Lucas's food and his own.  
  
"I see you've inherited more than your Daddy's looks." Diane says amused as the little boy digs into his food.  
  
"Least he didn't inherit my ears." Max says relieved  
  
Diane and Philip shake their heads "Lucas is going to need a birth certificate." Philip muses "and medical records."  
  
"Why? We don't have those." Max points out.  
  
"Well then we'll just have to find away around that." Philip says "I'll make some calls see what I can find."  
  
Lucas sets his fork down tilting his head he regards the small plant on the table "Why is that brown?" he asks pointing at the plant  
  
"It hasn't been watered in a while." Diane answers  
  
"Diane that plant has been dying for years. Toss it out all ready."  
  
Lucas shakes his head "Plant can't die." he touches the plant. As the plant returns to its full green he grins "Plant happy now."  
  
"That's incredible." Philip says amazed  
  
"Wow... Max you can do the same?" Diane questions  
  
Max nods proud of his son.  
  
"Max, why don't you take my car today and go to the mall and get Lucas some clothes and toys."  
  
"Got toys... Uncle Kyle's toys. He's got blocks and cars." Lucas says happily.  
  
"Iz called Valenti yesterday and told him Lucas was here. He brought some toys over for him."  
  
Diane nods "Still he needs clothes."  
  
Max groans "Mom I hate shopping... why do you think I let Iz go shopping for my clothes"  
  
"Because I have good taste, little brother." Isabel says entering the kitchen.  
  
Philip speaks "Lucas needs clothes and he's your responsibility"  
  
"I know." Max says  
  
"Here are my car keys and your credit card." Diane says taking her keys out of her purse. She opens a drawer handing Max his credit card.  
  
"What am I supposed to buy?" Max asks  
  
Diane sighs "I'll write you a list of basics and put it on the counter."  
  
"Homework done?" Zan asks  
  
Max nods "Its on the desk in my room." he pauses noticing one of the silver spoons twisted in a knot. "Lucas put it back the way it was."  
  
Isabel laughs seeing the spoon twisted "Good job kid."  
  
Lucas grins at his aunt then waves his hand over the spoon allowing it to return to normal.  
  
Philip chuckles "Something tells me he is definately going to try everyones patience."  
  
"Lucas you can do that as many times as you want just put them back the way you found them." Diane laughs  
  
"I will." he nods solemnly  
  
"Time to go I so don't want to be late." Isabel grabs Zan's arm "Move it." she orders  
  
"Damn girl don't pull me I'm not a pet."  
  
"Don't call me girl" Isabel says annoyed  
  
"Tell everyone hi for me." Max calls as his sister and double walk out of the house.  
  
"Max the list is on the counter. Its just the basics. Don't forget to buy a booster seat for the car while your out."  
  
"Clean up the dishes before you leave." Philip says following his wife out the door. "Be careful. Have fun."  
  
"Bye Lucas." Diane calls  
  
Once the door closes Max looks at Lucas "Come on kid lets get the breakfast dishes cleaned up and get the shopping done." Max lifts Lucas up setting him on the counter beside the sink.  
  
Lucas watches as his father washes the dishes "Daddy why don't ya wash 'em the other way?"  
  
"Because I don't use my powers unless I need to." Max replies "And you are going to have to be really careful." he says sternly "No using your powers around strangers or outside the house. You can use them at Michael's place but that's it."  
  
"Okay" Lucas nods  
  
"Good." Max grins turning back to the sink "So what do you want to do today?" he asks  
  
"Uh... I wanna see animals... the furry funny kind."  
  
Max laughs "No furry animals on Antar?"  
  
Lucas shakes his head  
  
"Well how about we go to the petting zoo this afternoon."  
  
"What's a zoo?" Lucas asks  
  
"Its a place where animals live." Max answers rinsing off a dish.  
  
Â   
  
New York: Lunchtime  
  
Celeste looks at her friend confused by her happy expression. "OK where's Anai?"  
  
"Huh?" Anai snaps out of her thoughts of Zan  
  
"You haven't acted like this since Zan left."  
  
"He's back." Anai says happily  
  
"He called?"  
  
Anai nods "He said he'd be home in a week. He's visiting some old friends." she sighs "I can't wait to see him."  
  
"Horny?" Celeste smirks  
  
"Hell yeah." Anai grins Zannie?   
  
Hey doll. You OK?   
  
Good. Where are you?   
  
School. Max is with the kid. He told his parents everything last night.   
  
How'd they take it?   
  
Pretty good. Not much yelling. How are you?   
  
Fine. Its lunchtime.   
  
Mmm I'm in biology.   
  
Boring?   
  
Hell yeah.   
  
Zannie... I'm horny.   
  
Not much I can do about that babe.   
  
Feeling his chuckle through her mind and body she swallows a groan of lust. We could revist the time we had sex in the library.   
  
Â   
  
Roswell  
  
Zan inhales sharply at the memory  
  
"Zan you OK?" Liz asks softly  
  
Zan nods his eyes on the paper before him seeing that he wrote Anai's name over and over. "Oh yeah."  
  
Liz shakes her head amused by the look on his face. "Don't worry I'm taking notes." she says  
  
"Good he does the work I do the school." Babe I'm in class I need to have some 'semblance of attention. That memory won't help me. Zan stares at the teacher barely listening as he talks. What's going on there? he drifts off to his Anai world barely listening to the teacher.  
  
Â   
  
Noon: Dexter, NM  
  
Max shuts off the car looking back at Lucas. "You ready for this?" he asks the little boy  
  
Lucas nods  
  
Max gets out of the car opening the backdoor he unbuckles the seatbelt lifting Lucas into his arms. "Lucas this is going to be a long trip. We've got lots to do."  
  
"OK Daddy"  
  
"We'll do half the shopping then get some lunch." Max closes the car doors. "What do you think?"  
  
"Mommy likes the mall." Lucas says sadly  
  
"So does Isabel." Max chuckles he carries Lucas up to the store then sets the boy in the shopping cart. He takes out the list his mother left scanning it. "Lets see how much of this stuff we can get here." he sighs "Lucas this is going to be one big adventure."  
  
"Why?" Lucas asks looking around his eyes wide as they enter the store  
  
"It just is." Max ruffles Lucas's hair "Let's start with clothes see what we can find for you." Max pushes the cart keeping his alert while he watches Lucas look around.  
  
Lucas takes in the new sites amazed at the things around him.  
  
"OK" Max finds the toddler section "Mom's list says you need basic everyday clothes. Let's start with socks and underwear." Max says checking the ages of the cartoon underwear he tosses them in the cart. 'Those should fit.' he grabs socks. "OK we got a week of socks and underwear lets grab pajamas." he pushes the cart over to the nightclothes  
  
Â   
  
2 hours later  
  
"Max and Lucas must still be in Dexter." Isabel says pulling the car into the driveway not seeing her mother's car.  
  
"Zan how long are you staying in Roswell?" Michael asks as they get out of the Jeep.  
  
"As soon as Max gets things settled." Zan replies entering the house behind Isabel he tosses Max's backpack on the floor by the couch. "A few days at the most." he sits on the couch with a groan "And god knows I'll be glad to get back to New York."  
  
"Major Anai missage" Michael grins  
  
"Definately."  
  
"Here." Isabel tosses him the phone "Call her. She should be out of school by now."  
  
"Your parents won't mind?"  
  
"Nah. We can just blame Max." she grins "Let's let Zan talk to his girl alone."  
  
Zan dials the familiar number  
  
Â   
  
New York: Anai and Zan's room  
  
Anai grabs the ringing phone off the nightstand "What?!" she growls  
  
"What's wrong babe?"  
  
Anai grins "Zan." she sits up "Where are you?"  
  
"Still in Alien town." he replies "How's everything going?"  
  
"Good. I got an A on my research paper."  
  
"What was it about?" Zan asks  
  
Â   
  
4PM: Dexter, NM  
  
Max buckles Lucas in the booster seat "You tired?"  
  
"We done Daddy?" Lucas asks sleepily  
  
"We got what the list said and more. If we need anything else we'll just come and get it."  
  
" 'kay. I'm tired." Lucas yawns  
  
"Then take a nap. We should be home in about an hour." Max says closing the rear door he gets into the drivers side getting in he starts the car. "So what did you think of your first shopping trip?"  
  
"Fun. I liked the toys. Daddy can we still go see the animals?" Lucas asks  
  
"No Lucas its going to be closed soon. How about we go this weekend?"  
  
"OK." Lucas looks out the window "Can Liz come with us?"  
  
"Do you want me to ask her?"  
  
Lucas nods "I like her. She's nice."  
  
"I'm glad you like her." Max says putting the car in reverse.  
  
Â   
  
Dinnertime: Evans' home  
  
"How was your day Max? You finish the shopping?" Diane asks  
  
Max nods "I think I got everything."  
  
"Max you really need to make a decision on what to do about Lucas when your in school." Philip states  
  
"There is an option that would make this easier." Max says  
  
"What is it?" Diane asks  
  
"I go to school part time." Max suggests "Maybe I can convince Valenti or even Brody to watch Lucas while I'm in class."  
  
"Max." Diane begins  
  
"Mom I don't even need all those classes. The only reason I'm taking a full load is to hang out with my friends. I have all my basic classes done I'm credits ahead because of the credit I get for work during the school year and the summer. Even if I do half a day I'll still graduate with a few extra credits"  
  
"I'd prefer if you stayed in school Max even though you have all your credits... and more. You only have high school once." Philip says when Max begins to protest he continues "But you are right someone will need to watch Lucas when you are in school and at work."  
  
"Speaking of school how did it go?" Diane asks Michael, Isabel and Zan.  
  
"It was OK. A little boring" Isabel shrugs  
  
"So Zan, where do you go to school normally?" Diane asks curiously  
  
"Never been to school." Zan admits "We just spent a lot of time in the library during the fall and winter."  
  
"So this was your first time ever in school?" Michael asks  
  
Zan nods "Thank god I didn't have 12 years of that."  
  
"High school's important." Diane says "Its a big part of your future."  
  
"I know. I learn stuff. I help Anai with her homework. When I actually need it I'll get my GED. Right now I'm fine with the way my life is." Zan shrugs "I like my job... or liked. They probably fired me by now. Oh well."  
  
"You don't care?" Philip asks  
  
"I live in a mansion. I don't pay rent. I get food and a car. Ian gives us money if we need it. Sometimes I do work out in Irons yard. Mostly my job is keeping an eye on my girl... and trust me she is way more then a 24/7 job. Especially when she's mad."  
  
"She sounds interesting" Philip remarks  
  
Zan smiles faintly "That she is"  
  
2 nights later: Evans' home  
  
"Max phone." Philip says sticking his head in his son's room to find the five hybrids sitting on the floor working on something with blocks "What are you doing?"  
  
Max stands taking the phone from his father "Testing Lucas's abilities." he replies  
  
"Just don't blow anything up... or burn anything down." Philip requests walking down the hall.  
  
"Don't worry Dad." Max says "Hello?"  
  
"Hey its me."  
  
"Hey Liz."  
  
"You busy?" Liz asks  
  
"A litte. Just doing some work with Lucas." Max answers  
  
"Want me to call back?"  
  
"I'll call you back when I put Lucas to bed." Max replies "'bout an hour?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Say hi to everyone for me." Liz says hanging up.  
  
"LUCAS" Isabel shrieks  
  
Max reenters his bedroom to find his sister with lime green hair. "Lucas don't torment Iz."  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Philip asks as he and Diane stop in the doorway. "Izzy what happened?"  
  
"Oh dear." Diane says amusement obvious  
  
Holding back his laughter Max looks at Lucas "Lucas return Isabel's hair back to normal."  
  
"I don't wanna I like it like that." he grins innocently at Isabel rocking back and forth on his heels.  
  
Michael and Zan burst out laughing at the look on Isabel's face "Well he is getting better at using his abilities." Zan manages to say through his laughter. "Least he didn't blow you up."  
  
Isabel glares at them "This isn't funny. Lime green is so not my color."  
  
"Lucas come on undo it." Max prods his son  
  
Lucas shakes his head giving them his best stubborn look  
  
"OK that is definately a Maxwell look." Michael says with a chuckle  
  
"Great just what we need another stubborn person in this family." Isabel uses her own powers to return her hair back to normal. "I'm so not going to be the guinea pig again." she strides out of the bedroom leave her brothers and nephew with the parents. Once she's out of the room everyone bursts out laughing.  
  
"As funny as that was; Lucas don't mess with Isabel's hair. She's going to rant about it forever." Philip tells his grandson  
  
"I won't." Lucas says solemnly his eyes twinkling  
  
"Yeah right" Michael says seeing the look  
  
Diane glances at the clock "Max its getting late."  
  
"Oh yeah." Max says "Come on Lucas time for bed."  
  
"But I'm not tired" Lucas protests rubbing his eyes  
  
"Yes you are." Max laughs "Besides I think if I let you stay up your Grandma would ground me for the rest of my life."  
  
Diane grins "That I would. Now get going."  
  
Â   
  
Hour later  
  
Max enters the livingroom to find Zan reading. "Hey"  
  
"Lucas sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah. Where is everyone?"  
  
"Your Mom's in the kitchen. Your Dad's in the study. Isabel's hanging out with Liz and Kyle at the Crashdown. Michael has a date with Maria."  
  
Max sits down "Mmm."  
  
"You look tired." Zan remarks closing the book  
  
"Lucas wanted to check out all the toys in the toystore. All the books in the bookstore. I had to drag him out of both."  
  
Zan chuckles "Kids wear you out."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And your enjoying it."  
  
Max nods "I never thought I'd ever see him... of course I'm enjoying it."  
  
"He's a good kid." Zan says  
  
"Yeah he is." Max smiles slightly  
  
"How's Liz taking all of this?" Zan asks  
  
Max shrugs "She and I haven't had a chance to talk about it. She's been working a lot."  
  
Zan lifts his pierced brow "And you too aren't...?"  
  
Max shakes his head "Liz is still a little pissed over Tess."  
  
"Well she does have a right to be." Zan says  
  
"I know. I should be pissed over the whole Kyle thing."  
  
"What Kyle thing?"  
  
"Its a long story. Its why we broke up." he shrugs. Max looks at Zan "Mostly its because of the whole Tess getting pregnant the only time we slept together."  
  
"She's probably worried that it could happen to her." Zan says  
  
"Could it?"  
  
Zan shrugs "Don't know."  
  
"But you and Anai..."  
  
"Yeah we are. So far she hasn't. Like us her genetics is a little off."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Has to do with her father. His boss uses him as a guinea pig on all of his experiments." Zan says "No one but Irons and Dr Immo know exactly what has been done to Ian. Let alone what has affected Anai."  
  
Max leans back in the chair "Must be hard."  
  
"More on Ian then Anai." Zan says sadly then shakes his head "Anyway long time ago Anai and I agreed if it happens it happens. We aren't going to push it or ignore it."  
  
"Just let nature and destiny decide." Max says  
  
Zan nods "If it happens next month or next year then it happens."  
  
"No fear?"  
  
"Only from her father." Zan replies with a shrug "But 'nai has her father wrapped around her little finger. He adores her. So does his boss."  
  
"You got a pretty good family there" Max remarks  
  
"Could lose Irons though." Zan says bitterly  
  
Diane enters the livingroom "Max have you done your homework yet?"  
  
Max groans "No Mom."  
  
Diane puts her hands on her hips "We are agreeing to Zan going to school for you but you are still in charge of doing your own homework."  
  
"Yes Mom. I'll go do it." Max stands heading back to his bedroom  
  
Zan looks at Diane "Hey Mrs E can I borrow your car? Iz took the Jeep."  
  
"Zan I have told you call me Diane." she smiles "And yes you can borrow my car. The keys are on the key rack in the kitchen."  
  
"Thanks" Zan stands heading into the kitchen. "I'm just going for a drive. I'll be back in an hour." he calls heading out the door  
  
"Be careful" Diane calls  
  
Â   
  
Chapter 12  
  
Midnight  
  
"Anai" Zan awakens with a gasp his body trembling. He sits up trying to catch his breath.  
  
At the same time Isabel and Max wake up both startled by an intense fear. Max runs his fingers through his hair  
  
"Daddy?" Lucas asks sleepily  
  
"It's OK Lucas. Go back to sleep." Max says looking at the boy.  
  
" 'kay" he mumbles hugging his new stuffed bear tight.  
  
After a moment Isabel enters the room "Was that you?" she asks softly  
  
Max shakes his head "I think that was Zan." he gets out of bed following his sister into the livingroom where they find Zan sitting up trying to control his breathing. "Zan you OK?" he asks sitting on the coffee table facing his double.  
  
"How is it we felt that?" Isabel asks  
  
Zan shrugs "When me and Lonnie were close we could sense what the other was thinking... sometimes feeling."  
  
"What's wrong then? Why would we feel what your feeling?" Max asks  
  
"I don't know. I need to get back to New York as soon as possible."  
  
"Is something wrong with Anai?" Isabel asks  
  
Zan nods "I don't know if its happened already or not but I just feel something that's never been there."  
  
"Do you want to dreamwalk her?" Isabel asks  
  
Zan closes his eyes debating it. After a moment he nods "Yeah."  
  
"If she's having a sex dream about you I am so going to hurt you." Isabel threatens.  
  
"Trust me if she's having a sex dream I'd know it by now." he smirks  
  
"Eww I so did not need to know that." Isabel shudders "You may be someone else but your still my brother's double... the same person."  
  
Zan and Max look at each other rolling their eyes.  
  
"Come on lets do this." Isabel says sitting beside Zan she takes his hand.  
  
//Zan and Isabel find themselves watching Anai sitting on the floor rocking back and forth covering her ears.  
  
Zan frowns at the voices "Its Hope and her ex-husband Bryan." they find themselves in the kitchen two adults yelling at each other.  
  
"When was this?" Isabel asks curiously  
  
"Not long after Hope brought me home with her. She found me in an alley not far from the accident trying to heal myself."  
  
"Damn it Hope... she needs to be taught to obey her elders." Bryan yells taking a swig of his beer. "I told her not to sleep in that bed with that punk... she disobeyed."  
  
"God Bryan she's fourteen she's not having sex with him." Hope argues  
  
Isabel looks at Zan  
  
As if to read her mind he shakes his head "We didn't have sex until after her Mom was killed. We just shared a bed then. It made our nightmares go away." he shrugs  
  
"She disobeyed me." he starts to take his belt off  
  
Hope grabs his arm "You can hit me as much as you want but never... ever hit my daughter!" she hisses  
  
Bryan shoves her out of out of the way. "Back off." he makes his way into the livingroom. "I have put up with your disobedience one time too many." he pulls her to her feet by the arm  
  
Anai glares at him the only sign of fear is her lower lip trembling. "Don't touch me." she pulls her arm out of his grasp  
  
"What are you going to do about it kid? Call your old man? He dumped you."  
  
Anai shakes her head "My Daddy may have left but he loves me. He would hurt you if he knew you hit Mommy."  
  
"Yeah well he's not here." he backhands Anai  
  
Isabel winces as the girl cries out.  
  
"Why would she be dreaming about this?" Zan wonders aloud watching the scene. He sees himself walking out of the bedroom leaning against the wall heavily.  
  
"You were still injured." Isabel says  
  
Zan nods "It was about a month after they shoved me infront of the semi." They watch as dream-Zan hits the guy.  
  
"This how they found out about you?"  
  
"Yeah." Zan watches as his dreamself shoves the guy out the door  
  
"I'll get you and that brat punk." Bryan yells "You can't stop me."  
  
"Go near Anai and I will kill you." dream-Zan growls. He goes to Anai's side touching her lip he heals her split lip. "You OK?"  
  
Anai nods her eyes wide "Thank you."  
  
The dream switches to Anai walking out of her school wearing her uniform she bumps into someone. "Sorry" she mutters  
  
"Well well if it isn't the brat."  
  
Hearing the voice Anai pales looking up to see her ex-stepfather "What are you doing here?" she stammers  
  
Bryan looks her over "Mmm you got the schoolgirl look down but we both know you are no schoolgirl."  
  
Anai winces "How'd you find me?"  
  
"Saw your pic in the newspaper... beside Kenneth Irons. So your old man is his bodyguard." he tugs on a strand of her hair.  
  
"Don't." Anai says stepping back  
  
"You look as good as your mother... perhaps better."  
  
Zan growls "He's back."//  
  
Zan and Isabel open their eyes to find Max waiting. "Well?" Max asks  
  
Zan jumps up pulling on his jeans "I need to get back to New York." he says  
  
"Zan are you thinking he's going to hurt her?" Isabel asks  
  
"I don't know. Anai isn't scared of much but she's scared of him." he pulls on his boots "I promised to protect her I can't do that from here."  
  
"I'll call the airport and see if I can book you on a flight." Isabel says grabbing the phone she heads into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll make sure Ava gets here." he looks at Max  
  
"If you need to keep her there until this is figured out that's fine. I can stay home from school for a while." Max says  
  
"I'll have her on a flight by Sunday afternoon." Zan says shoving things in his backpack  
  
"Yeah just a second." Isabel says "Zan how are you going to pay for this?"  
  
Zan pauses "Shit... I can't get any money from the bank."  
  
"Iz use my credit card." Max says  
  
"Sure." Isabel nods rattling off the number in her head  
  
"Thanks. I'll have 'nai send you some cash later"  
  
"No problem."  
  
Isabel enters the livingroom "I had to register you under Max's name."  
  
"They'll ask for ID." Zan reminds  
  
"Take mine."  
  
"You sure?" Zan asks  
  
Max nods "Just means Iz, Mom and Dad or Maria will have to drive me places until I get it back"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your flight leaves in an hour." Isabel tells him "Ticket's waiting at the counter."  
  
Zan grins "Thanks."  
  
"I'll go get dressed and let Mom and Dad know I'm taking you to the airport." Max says  
  
"I'll come too."  
  
"Iz you have school." Max reminds  
  
"And you can't get pulled over on your way home." Isabel reminds.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"We need to leave in ten." Isabel says hurrying down the hallway.  
  
Max goes to his room throwing on some clothes he tucks Lucas in then goes to his parents room. "Mom Dad."  
  
Diane groans "Max what are you doing up?" she glances at the clock "Its midnight. Is something wrong with Lucas?"  
  
"No." Max assures "He's asleep. Just wanted to let you know that Iz and I are taking Zan to the airport."  
  
"He's heading home?" Philip asks turning on the lamp  
  
"Yeah. Somethings going on with his girlfriend and he wants to get back home." Max watches as his parents get out of bed pulling on their robes.  
  
Diane and Philip follow their son out to the livingroom where they find Zan staring at the wall. "Zan are you OK?" Diane asks  
  
Zan snaps out of his thoughts at her concerned tone "Yeah I'm fine." he assures  
  
Isabel returns to the livingroom dressed in jeans and a T-shirt her hair pulled back in a ponytail. "You two ready?"  
  
Zan nods  
  
"Zan call and let us know when you get home." Diane says sternly  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"You are now part of this family and I don't want to worry about you." Diane says  
  
"If you need anything just call" Philip adds  
  
"Thanks." Zan says "Sorry I can't stick around until you get this figured out with Lucas"  
  
"We understand." Diane assures "Next time bring that girlfriend of yours." she suggests  
  
Zan smiles "Just might."  
  
"Don't take too long you two." Philip says "You have school tomorrow Isabel."  
  
"Great I have school and he gets to stay home." Isabel mutters glaring at her brother  
  
Max shrugs "Come on lets go." he grabs the keys to the Jeep heading out the door.  
  
Â   
  
40 mins later: Airport  
  
"You heard what Mom said call when you get home." Isabel says sternly  
  
Max and Zan look at each other amused by Isabel's tone. "I will." he promises "After a few rounds of make-up sex." he smirks  
  
Isabel scrunches up her nose "I so did not need to know that."  
  
"Thanks Zan... for everything." Max says  
  
Zan shrugs "Like 'nai said 'we're blood.' Tell Lucas I said bye."  
  
Max nods "I will."  
  
"And Max talk to that girlfriend of yours." the three say goodbye and Zan steps onto the plane. I'm coming babe   
  
Â   
  
New York  
  
Anai awakens at the words Zan where are you?   
  
Plane. Heading home.   
  
Really?   
  
Really   
  
When will you be in?   
  
6:45.   
  
I'll pick you up.   
  
Good. I miss you.   
  
Miss you too.   
  
Â   
  
7 hours later: Airport  
  
Zan steps off the plane to find Anai waiting for him. " 'nai." he says softly  
  
Anai hurls herself into his arms "Zan" she says hugging him tight  
  
Zan winces at the grip "I missed you too babe." he hugs her back kissing the top of her head. "Lets go home."  
  
Anai lifts her head tears filling her eyes "Don't leave me again."  
  
Zan takes her face between his hands "I won't babe. I don't plan on leaving you ever again." he kisses her lightly then looks at her "Let's go home"  
  
Anai nods "Yeah." she takes his hand squeezing it tight.  
  
Â   
  
Hour later  
  
Zan pulls the car up to the mansion "So how pissed is your Pops?"  
  
"Not really. I explained. You know how he is."  
  
Zan nods turning off the car he grabs Anai kissing her hard.  
  
Anai smiles "We have a lot to make up for."  
  
"Mmm three months celibacy... hell yeah we have a lot to make up for." he smirks opening the car door.  
  
Anai steps out of the car stretching. As Zan moves around to her side his dufflebag over his shoulder she puts her arms around his neck. They kiss deeply  
  
Ian opens the front doors shaking his head  
  
Sensing her father's presence Anai ends the kiss looking over Zan's shoulder "Hi Dad. Look who's back."  
  
Zan turns around to find Ian standing in the doorway "Nottingham" he says in greeting  
  
Ian nods  
  
Anai grabs Zan's hand pulling him into the house and up the stairs  
  
Ian shakes his head 'Better call the school and let them know she won't be in.' he heads outside to move the car.  
  
Zan drops his bag on the floor grabbing Anai he shoves her against the door kissing her bruisingly.  
  
Anai moans tangling her fingers in his hair. "Mmm"  
  
Zan lifts her against the door not breaking the kiss  
  
Anai wraps her legs around him sighing as he kisses and licks at her neck "God I love that."  
  
"Mmm I love you." he mumbles against her skin  
  
"I love you." she echoes  
  
Â   
  
Later  
  
Anai meets Zan's gaze and grins "Now that was fun."  
  
"Mmm that it was." Zan sighs "You feel so good." he says closing his eyes he hisses as she tightens her legs around his hips. " 'nai"  
  
"What?" she asks innocently  
  
"Nothing." he hisses as she rocks against him  
  
Anai glances at the clock "We should get some rest."  
  
"I should call the Evans and let them know I'm home."  
  
Anai lifts her brow  
  
Zan shrugs moving off her "Diane ordered me to call." he grabs Anai's cell phone off the nightstand dialing the number  
  
Anai lays there watching as Zan talks  
  
"Hey Max. Yeah I made it home. Tell her sorry. I got a little distracted." he looks at Anai laying beside him naked. He silently groans as Anai's hand caresses his thigh. He glares at her "Yeah. Right."  
  
Anai grins her hand inching closer to her target she cups his arousal  
  
"Uh Max I gotta go. Yeah. Bye." he hangs up grabbing Anai's hand "No fair."  
  
"Zannie I can't help it." she leans forward kissing his chest. "You look so good."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Don't you have school?"  
  
Anai shrugs "Dad probably called and told them I wouldn't be in."  
  
Smart Dad.   
  
"Yep"  
  
Â   
  
Next Morning  
  
"He's back isn't he" Zan states running his fingers through Anai's hair.  
  
"Yeah." Anai nods tilting her head "He showed up at school."  
  
What did he say?   
  
Anai shrugs Not much.   
  
Have you told your Pops?   
  
NO "I don't wanna talk about it" she says snuggling closer to him.  
  
"OK later then" Zan pulls the covers up. "Get some sleep babe"  
  
"Don't go anywhere" she says sleepily  
  
"I won't" he promises settling in to watch his love drift off to sleep 


End file.
